What Comes From This New Life
by xXx.Brucas4ever.xXx
Summary: This is the sequel to 'The Beginning Of A New Life'. It's pretty much the same except Gabriella and Braden get to join in on the fun too! Major BRUCAS, some Naley, and what about Peyton now? You can read this if you didn't read the first one. It won't be
1. Just The Beginning

**What Comes From This New Life**

Summary: It's pretty much the same as the first one,but with the characters older and some new story lines and they also have new challenges to overcome. You have to give this story a chance, it's going to be better than the first one! And like always mostly Brucas, some Naley, and then what about Peyton? If you read the first one then you know what I'm talking about, maybe there will be a new man for her, you'll have to read this to find out! (This story takes place 3 years into the future so Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and Peyton are now 22.)

_For any new readers, you can read this story if you haven't read the first one to it. It won't be confusing at all. Just to let you know this chapter is just a starting off chapter and not to much happens, but it's just a starting to the awesome chapter that's coming up next. _

-Chapter 1-

Just the Beginning

Brooke opened her eyes and a little 3-year-old boy with light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, just like his dad, was sitting at the edge of their bed starring at her. She new excactly what he wanted because he came in their bedroom every morning and woke them up.

"Good morning, Braden." Brooke said, as she opened her eyes and smiled at her son. "Come lay with mommy."

"No, I'm hungry." Braden said, hitting the blankets.

"Ok ok, wake up your dad then, it's got to be his turn to feed you." Brooke said, turning over and going back to sleep.

Braden jumped on his dad. "DAD! WAKE UP AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST!" he screamed, right into Lucas' ear.

Lucas jumped practically to the roof. "Oh, hey buddy, don't scare me like that." he laughed, grabbing Braden. "Come here, little man."

"No! Don't...tickle...me!" Braden said laughing, between breaths.

"Fine, then go tickle your mom." Lucas said, quietly, into Braden's ear.

Bradeb laughed. "Okay."

"Touch me and you die." Brooke said jokingly, still underneath her covers.

"I don't care!" Braden said jumping on Brooke.

"Oh, that's it." Brooke said getting up, quickly. "You better run, boy!"

Braden's eyes went big and then he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room laughing.

Brooke and Lucas were just laughing.

"Oh god, look at my little freak run...and good morning my big freak." Brooke said, kissing Lucas.

"mmmm...good morning." Lucas said, kissing her again.

They were still kissing and Braden came running back in the bedroom. "Hey! You were suppose to...ewwwww! Your kissing!"

"I'm going to come kiss you right away!" Broke said jumping off the bed.

"Ahhhhh!" Braden screamed, then ran away again. "Noooo!"

"He's so gullible." Brooke said, laughing. "Well, we better make him food now, it's required you know."

"Unfortunatly. " Lucas said, sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, can I go to play with Gabby today?" Braden asked, when he was finished his pancakes.

"Of course, little B." Brooke said, taking his plate from him.

"Yay!" Braden said, excitedly.

"But first you have to give mom a kiss." she said, teasing him.

"Ewwww! No!" Braden said, discusted. "Dad, tell me I don't have to!"

Lucas looked up from his newspaper, not even knowing what was going on. "You don't have to."

"Ha ha!" Braden said, sticking his tongue out at Brooke.

Brooke just stuck her tongue right back out at him.

"Braden, go put some clothes on and I'll take you over to Gabriella's house." Lucas said.

"Okay, daddy." Braden said running out of the kitchen and up the stairs, practically tripping himself. He started walking at a young age and now he just ran everywhere. His hyperness was definitly something he got from Brooke, but then there where other times where he would sit with his dad and read his books, well try to read them anyways, they were the kind with about 4 words on each page. Reading was definitly something from Lucas.

"Lucas, why are you always on his side for?" Brooke asked, whining.

"Brooke, look at yourself, your getting jealous of a 3-year-old." he said, laughing.

"No, not jealous, I just want on my side sometimes, because I was your first baby, not Braden." Brooke said jokingly, hugging him.

"Your not the baby of the family anymore." Lucas said, laughing at her some more.

"Yep, and soon Braden won't be either." Brooke said, rubbing her stomach.

"Hey, we don't know that yet, we've only tried once." Lucas explained.

"I know, but with our luck we will be pregnant." Brooke said, getting excited.

"Well don't get your hopes up, I don't want you to be upset if it doesn't work the first time." Lucas said.

"Don't worry, it will, I have a feeling." Brooke said, giggling.

"Okay, and your 'feelings' are never right." Lucas said. He was really getting a kick out of this.

"This time it is, you'll see." Brooke said, smiling. "We can even bet on it."

"Why do we always have to bet on everything?" Lucas asked.

"Shut up, were betting, I bet 100 bucks we're pregnant on our first try." Brooke said, satisfied.

"Alright, crazy girl." Lucas said, laughing. "Your on." They shaked on it and then Braden came down the stairs.

"If you don't slow down, buddy, your going to break something." Lucas said, jokingly.

"Cool!" Braden said, happily. For some reason little kids think it's cool to get hurt and have scars and stuff, especially boys though.

"That's my brave little boy!" Brooke said, proudly. "Now come on."

Braden took Brooke's hand and then they all went over to Nathan and Haley's place. They lived in a house that they bought about a year ago. It was actually big, unlike their 2 bedroom apartment. If you think about it they never had a big house because before that they lived in a 1 bedroom apartment. At least they're moving up.

"Guess what, babe, Braden's coming over to play with you." Nathan said.

"Oh yay, Haley, guess what! Braden's coming to pway with me!" the little girl with long, wavy dark blonde hair said, excitedly. Gabriella got all her mom's features but, unfortunatly, got Nathan's attitude, the one he had before he met Haley. Everytime she would play with Braden or any kid for that matter, she wouldn't share her toys or if anybody touched something she was playing with she would hit them or pinch them. (Haley and Nathan were still working on that.)

"Call me mom please." Haley said, annoyed. She always called Haley, Haley, instead of mom, they didn't know why but it didn't make Haley feel to good.

"No!" Gabriella yelled, then went back to playing with her toys. Part of why she was like that was probably because she was spoiled, even more than Braden, surprisingly. Haley just gave her whatever she wanted. It probably didn't help much that it's easier to shop for girls than boys.

"Oh your such a brat." Haley mumbled, under her breathe.

"Gab, can you please call her mom." Nathan said, sitting down beside her.

"No." Gabriella said, annoyed.

"How come?" he asked, curiously.

"Because you said her name is Haley, so I call her Haley all the time." she explained, rolling her eyes.

"I know but your supposed to call us mom and dad." he said, pointing to him and Haley.

"Aunty Booke calls you Nathan and Haley, so me do too." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nathan just gave up and went to answer the door.

"Hey, buddy!" Nathan said to Braden as he ran into the house all excited.

"Hi, Uncle Nate." Braden said, happily.

"Ahh, why is he here, there's no boy toys!"

Braden just backed up and stood by Brooke.

"Gabriella Ann!" Haley screamed. "That's not how you talk to your cousin!"

"Don't yell at me, Haley!" Grabriella screamed right back.

"I'm so sorry you guys, she's really cranky today." Haley said, tiredly.

"It's ok, we still love you." Brooke said, teasingly.

"How about you 2 kids go play basketball at the river court with your dads." Haley suggested.

"Yea!"

"Yea, let's go!"

"Ok, we'll go, but you have to put your coat on Gabby, it's cold out today." Nathan said, getting her coat.

"No!" she screamed. "Haley, do I have to?"

"Yes, babe, please." Haley said.

"No." she whined.

"Can you do it for Aunty Brooke, Gab?" Brooke asked, leaning down to her level.

"Ok, Aunty." Gabriella said, smiling.

"How did you do that?" haley asked, annoyed.

"She's just not my kid that's all." Brooke said, putting on Gabriella's coat.

"Let's go Braden!" Gabriella sceamed, excitedly.

"Come on, dad." Braden said, a little more calm than Gabby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to the river court Lucas and Nathan were walking behind Gabriella and Braden and they were playing some kind of kid game that adults never understand but it keeps the kids occupied anyways.

"When's our next game?" Nathan asked. Nathan and Lucas were put onto the Charlotte Bobcats a year ago after that training program. They were 2 out of 3 players picked to be on the team and now Brooke and Haley can be stay at home moms because the guys get paid very well.

"Friday at 6." Lucas said. "Why don't you know that?"

"Because Gabriella colored all over my schedule, don't worry,she got punished for that. I'll just have to get a new one on Friday." he explained. "I don't know why she's acting up like this, I feel kind of guilty though because it'sme she got it from."

"Yea, way to go Nate." Lucas said, sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Brooke and Haley were going for a walk...

"Brooke, I need to talk to you about something." Haley said, nervously.

"What's up, tutor mom?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"It's Gabriella, I just feel awful about it." she said, beginning to get tears in her eyes.

"Haley, you know you can tell me anything, what is it?" Brooke asked, now really wondering what it could be.

"I noticed Gabriella's attitude lately, she wasn't able to sit still at all, she yells constantly, it's like she's in her own little world all the time. So me and Nathan took her to a specialist because we thought maybe she had ADD, and we were right." Haley explained.

"Oh my god, so what did they do?"

"They gave us medication but it hasn't started working yet, hence the freak out this morning. Brooke, I don't know what to do, I'm such a bad mother sometimes I just want to get rid of her, she's driving me crazy and I'm just so stressed out, I feel so terrible." Haley was crying more now.

"Haley, you are not a bad mother, don't ever think that way, your just under a lot of stress and you need to take a break from everything going on." Brooke said, giving her a hug. "Talk to Nathan about it."

"Thanks, Brooke." Haley said.

They were walking and talking some more and then they were almost to Brooke and Lucas' house when they noticed a car in the driveway.

"Who's car is that, Brooke?" Haley asked, confused.

"I have no idea."

They went inside and a blonde girl was sitting on Brooke's couch.

"Yunno, you should really lock your door when your not home or people like me could just come right in." she said, sarcastically.

"Oh my god, Peyton!" Brooke screamed excitedly, jumping at her almost knocking her to the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Can't I come visit my 2 best friends?" Peyton asked, hugging them both.

"Of course, oh my god, we haven't seen you since Christmas." Haley said.

"I know." she said. "So where are those cuties...and Nathan and Lucas."

"At the river court right now." Brooke said, getting 3 cups out. "Where's Jenny?"

"I just dropped her off at her grandma's, then I'm taking her to my dad's." Peyton explained.

"How long are you here for?" Haley asked.

"I have 2 weeks off." she said, sitting down at the table beside them.

"Good, we have a lot of catching up to do." Brooke said, happily.

"So Brooke, last time I talked to you you said you and Lucas were trying again for another baby..."

"I don't know yet, but I'm pretty sure were pregnant." she said, excitedly.

"That's awesome, Brooke." she said. "What about you, Haley?"

Haley looked at Brooke, then back at Peyton. "Uh...we wouldn't really be able to handle another kid right now..."

"Why?" Peyton asked, confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the river court Lucas and Nathan were getting pretty tired of chasing Gabriella and Braden around.

"Do you guys want to go now?" Lucas asked.

"Ok." Braden said. "I wanna go to see what moms doing."

"No, me stay." Gabriella demanded.

"Babe, we'll come back another time ok." Nathan said, picking her up.

She kicked and whined for a while but then gave up. "See you can't get away with it when moms not around, huh?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Gabriella said, angrily.

"Hey don't be sassy with me." Nathan said, annoyed.

"Here how about we switch." Lucas suggested. "Come to Uncle Luke, Gabby."

"Yay, give me a shoulder ride!" she said, excitedly.

"Me too, Uncle Nate!" Braden said, happily.

"Okay, just as long as you hold the ball."

"Okay."

"There, we solved that problem." Lucas said. Then they started wlkaing back to Nathan's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to Nathan and Haley's place nobody was there.

"I'll call Brooke on her cell and see where they are." Lucas said, getting out his cell.

Over at Brooke's...

"It's Lucas, Peyton, you should answer it." Brooke said, throwing her the phone.

"Hello."

_"Brooke, what happened to your voice?"_

"Nothing, I just turned into Peyton that's all."

_"Peyton, how am I talking to you?" _

"Because I'm at your house, dumbass!"

_"Oh my god, hi how are you?"_

"Great...what do you want?"

_Lucas laughed. "Nothing, me and Nate are just wondering where are wives are but nevermind. You can tell Brooke me and Braden are coming home, though."_

"Alright, I will do that."

_"Wait, tell Haley she has to come home because I'm putting Gabriella down for her nap and she won't let me read her a story, she's wants Haley to." Nathan yelled from the background._

_"Did you get all that?" Lucas asked, laughing._

"Yep, see yea in a couple minutes, Luke."

_"Yea, bye."_

Peyton shut off the phone and threw it back to Brooke. "Braden and Lucas are coming home now, and Haley your supposed to go home because Gabriella wants you to read her a story, not Nathan."

Haley groaned. "Okay, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, tutor mom." Brooke hugged Haley, then whispered in her ear. "Everythings going to be ok."

"Thanks again...bye Peyton, we should all go out tonight, when was the last time we did that?" Haley asked.

"Oh my god, tutor mom, I'm so proud of you! Look at what I've turned her into!" Brooke said, excitedly, clapping her hands together.

They just laughed.

"Ok, this is going to be so much fun, we will like drop the kids off at fun Grandma Karen's and they can have a sleepover and we can go bar hopping!" Brooke explained, very excited, but then her excitedness ended when she remembered she might be pregnant. "Oh shit!"

"What?" they both asked confused.

"I can't even drink because I might be pregnant and I can't even find out yet because it's to early still!" Brooke whined.

"Sucks to be you." Peyton said, laughing.

"Shut up!" Brooke said, whining some more. "I'm just going to have to get you guys really drunk then, and then we can find Peyton a man, oooo this will be fun!"

"Oh Brooke, you haven't changed a bit. "Peyton said, laughing.

"Okay then, call me later, I'm going to go deal with my little brat." Haley said, sarcastically.

"Okay, see you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want Haley to read me a story!" Gabriella whined.

"I know, you just ahev to wait until she gets home." Nathan said looking out the window. _"Thank god!"_ he thought. Haley was coming down the sidewalk.

When she got inside she settled down with Gabriella in the rocking chair and read her a story. She fell asleep 4 pages into the book, but that wasn't a surprise because she was really cranky. Haley put her into her princess bed and left the room and went into the living room where Nathan was watching tv.

"She's asleep?" Nathan asked.

"Yep...and guess what, we're going out tonight, me, you, Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton."

"What about the kids?" he asked, curiously.

"They're going to Karen's for a sleepover." Haley explained.

"Oh, poor Karen, at least Kieth will be there to help her out."

"Yea, and Gabby will be fine, she likes Karen. " Haley said, jumping into Nathan's lap. "And to be honest Nathan, I need a break from her."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just I'm getting sick of her constant whining and screaming." she explained, tearing up again.

"Come here. " Nathan pulled Haley's head own on his chest. "Everything's going to be ok, if you need a break, I will take over for a while."

"Thank you, I love her so much but sometimes it just gets to hard to handle, yunno?"

"Yea, I know." Nathan said, kissing the top of her head. "We will get through it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That's it for this chapter it was getting really long so I stopped it right there and next chapter will continue from there. **Please review **and let me know what you think! I would like more reviews for this sequel, it will help me make this story so much better! Your ideas and opinions are always welcome, I would love to here them! _

_Luv ya! xoxo_

_-Whitney_


	2. Remembering The Past

_Thanks for the fantabulous reviews! Here's the second chapter, enjoy, it's a gooder!_

-Chapter 2-

Remembering The Past

"Mom, where are you going, am I comin?" Braden asked, when he saw Brooke putting on her make up in her room.

"No buddy, your going to go to Grandma's with Gabriella and have a sleepover." Brooke said, putting Braden on her lap.

"Nooo, I don't wanna be with her." he said, very upset. "I wanna stay with you!"

"I know, honey, but mom is going to go be with daddy, Aunty Haley, Uncle Nathan, and Aunty Peyton."

"Who's Peyton, again?" he asked, confused.

"Ok, she's not really your aunty, but she was my best friend since I was probably your age, so you call her aunty." Brooke explained. "She knew you since you were born, before you were born actually, and she was here for Christmas last year, but you probably don't remember."

"No...mom, I guess you can go be with your friend Peyton because you never got to see her ina long time, right?"

"Right." she said, kissing him on the head. "Thanks, buddy, I love you."

"Yep."

"Hey, say it back." she said, laughing.

"Fine...I love you too, mom" he said annoyed, running away.

Brooke just shaked her head and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled. "Hurry up! Haley, Nathan, and Peyton are meeting us at the bar right now and we still have to drop Braden off at my mom's."

"I know, keep your pants on, I'm coming!" Brooke yelled, as she ran down the stairs.

"Wow, I have never heard the words, 'keep your pants on', come out of your mouth before." Lucas said, sarcastically.

"uh, oh my god, that was soo mean!"

"Come on, Cheery." he said laughing, and pulling her out the door.

"Hey...Lucas, no...you can't get anyway with it that easy." Brooke said laughing, trying to get away from him.

"I'll just buy all your drinks tonight the...oooooh wait...that's right, you can't drink."

"Don't make fun of me, your not really setting a good example for Braden." Brooke said, trying to think of something to get him back with.

"Braden, if you end up with a woman like Brooke, always make fun of her ok." Lucas said, sarcastically.

"Ok dad." he said, carrying his bag he was taking over to Karen's.

"Braden!" Brooke said, offended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got to Karen's about 10 minutes later where her and Gabriella were making cookies.

"Hey Braden, come on in we could use your help." Karen said, washing all the cookie dough off of her hands.

"That's ok, making cookies is for giirrrls I want to go do guy stuff with Grandpa Keith." Braden said, running to find him.

"Be good, Braden!" Brooke yelled. "Bye Karen, Gabby."

"Bye, Aunty Brooke, tell my mom and dad I said hi to them, ok?" Gabriella asked, hugging her.

"Ok I will, and you and Braden have fun tonight."

"Okay." she said, running to the living room where Keith and Braden were.

"You guys have fun, too." Karen said.

"Yea, thanks for watching them, mom." Lucas said, hugging Karen.

"Happy to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Brooke got to the bar, it wasn't the crazy bar full of drunks and really loud music, but it was good enough for them considering they now have responsibilities and children that they had to pick up the next day so they couldn't go all wild like they used to.

"There they are over there, Luke." Brooke said, spotting them at a table against the wall.

They went and got drinks, Brooke's non-alcoholic, and then went to sit down with they rest of their gang.

"Hey, move over." Brooke said to Peyton. Haley and Peyton were on one side so Brooke sat with them and Lucas sat down beside Nathan on the other.

"Hey, did you guys have any trouble leaving Braden tonight?" Haley asked, curiously.

"No, he loves it over there." Lucas said, taking a sip of his beer. "How was Gabby?"

"She didn't want to, she cried the whole time we were packing her up. How was she when you guys were there?" Nathan asked, concerned.

"Really good, she said to say hi." Brooke informed them. "She's busy making cookies with Karen."

Nathan and Haley laughed, then Haley remembered something. "Hey Luke, remember when we used to make cookies with your mom?" she asked.

Lucas laughed. "Yea...that one time we spent the whole day cleaning up the mess..."

"Hey, we want to here about this." Brooke whined. "What did Broody Boy over here do when he was making cookies?"

_-Flashback-_

_"Ok guys, now you have to add the sugar, I'm going to go answer the phone." Karen said to 2 little 8-year-olds making cookies. Obviously she didn't realise you can't leave them alone with that stuff._

_"I wanna do it!" Lucas yelled._

_"I want to!" Haley whined. They both gabbed a side of the bag and started pulling on it._

_"This is my house, let me do it!" Lucas screamed, pulling the bag his way._

_"Fine then, here!" Haley screamed back, letting go of the bag, sending Lucas flying into the cupboards. Sugar went all over the floor and all over Lucas and Haley._

_"Way to go, Hales, look what you did!" he yelled. "When my mom gets back in here I'm telling on you!"_

_"It's not my fault, you're the one that always has to have your way all the time!" Haley said, yelling in his face now._

_Just then, Lucas grabbed some flour and threw it at Haley. _

_Haley gasped. "I can't believe you just did that to me!" Then Haley took the milk carton and dumped it on Lucas' head._

_The 2 trouble makers just starred at eachother for the longest time, Haley was waiting for Lucas to scream at her, but instead he just burst out laughing, so Haley joined him. Karen walked in to a wet little boy and a powdered little girl and had the strangest look on her face. "Wha...What happened in here? I was gone for 2 minutes!" she said, really shocked._

_Lucas and Haley just continued to laugh, then Karen joined them. The rest of the day was spent cleaning up their mess, then making cookies with the ingredients they had left._

_-End Flashback-_

Nathan, Peyton, and Brooke were just laughing when the 2 finished the story. Haley and Lucas just smiled at eachother, both thinking about the times they had together when it was just the 2 of them.

Lucas cut in, inturrupting everybodies laughing. "Ok, Brooke, what kind of things did you and Peyton do when you were kids?"

"Went to the mall and checked out guys mostly." Brooke said, sarcastically, calming down her laughter.

"Yea, while were on that subject, I think it's time I let Brooke's embarrasing story slip." Peyton said, looking at Brooke evily.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Ok, this was back when we were thirteen and we were at the mall..." Peyton looked at Brooke and burst out laughing.

Brooke gasped and her face turned red.

Lucas started laughing. "Ok, Brooke's blushing, we have to here this one."

"Yea, spill." Haley demanded.

"Peyton...no, it's not even funny, I didn't come out of my room for the rest of the week after that!" Brooke whined. "That day ruined my life!"

"Excactly, so it's only fair to tell them." Peyton explained. "Haley and Lucas went and now it's your turn."

"Oh my god, Peyton, this is waaay worse!" Brooke said, pouting.

"That's why it's going to be so fun to tell them...ok, this is what happened."

Brooke slid down in her seat and put her face in her hands.

_-Flashback-_

_About 9 years ago, thirteen year old's, Brooke and Peyton were trying on bikini's because they had a crush on the guy working there and Brooke, of course, had to show off a bit. But everybody knows things come back to bite you in the ass._

_"Brooke come out already, you've been in there for a long time!" Peyton yelled, telling Brooke to come out of the change room._

_Brooke came out, trying to flirt with the guy that was looking at them. "I'm going to go talk to the cutie, Peyt, watch and learn."_

_"Broo-" Before Peyton could say anything, Brooke was already over there..._

_"Hey, how's it goin?" Brooke asked, in her suductive way. The guy looked seventeen, but she didn't care._

_"Goo-" the guy tried to say but looked down. The guy started laughing and then his buddy came over and started laughing too, but Brooke had no idea why so she ran over to Peyton and asked why they were laughing at her. Peyton told her and she ran back into the change room as fast as she could, knocking over a stand with clothes on it and making a huge scene._

_-End Flashback-_

"...And that was the day little Brooke got her first period." Peyton said, finishing the story.

"Ewww, oh my god!" Lucas said, laughing his head off.

Everybody was also laughing, Brooke's face was beat red and she was so far down in her seat Lucas and Nathan could only see the top of her head.

"Sorry, Brooke, it had to come out sometime." Peyton said, trying to contain her laughter. Brooke didn't say anything. "Well, just think, at least the guy didn't make you pay for the bikini!"

Everybody started laughing hard again, then Brooke sat up, her face still red. "Oh, your dead P.Sawyer, I am sooo gunna get you back!" she said, tearing up. She wasn't crying, but the fact that everybody was laughing at her made her really embarrassed.

"It's ok, babe, everybody's got an embarrassing story." Lucas said, comforting her.

"Oh god." Brooke mumbled, slipping back down into her seat.

"Oh, man, this was fun...we have to do this more often." Nathan said, sipping his beer.

"Hey, Peyt, got anymore embarrassing stories about Brooke?" Haley asked, bugging her.

"Hmm...I probably do, let me think." she said, playing along.

"Ok, I'm going to go and call Karen and check on the kids, I can't be over here right now." Brooke said, still embarrassed.

"Fine, I'll just have to tell them the stories without your permission." Peyton said, sarcastically.

Peyton started telling them another story but Brooke was to fair away to here them, but it didn't matter anyways. _"Oh, I have to get back at her somehow." _she thought, trying to think of something.

Brooke went outside and sat on the step where it was more quiet so she could call Karen. It rang a few times then Karen picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Karen, how is everything going?" she asked, kindly.

"Really great, Braden and Gabby are making a fort out of blankets with Keith, it's the cutest thing ever. I'm video taping it so you guys will be able to see it." Karen explained.

"Aw, well that's good, I was going to ask if I could talk to Braden, but if he's doing that I won't bother him."

"Ok then, so are you guys having fun?" Karen asked, curiously.

Brooke kind of laughed. "Uh...yea, I guess you can call it fun."

"What?" Karen asked, confused.

"It's nothing, were just talking about the past, that sort of thing." she explained.

"Oh, okay, well I'll let you go then." Karen said. "Have fun, Brooke."

"Yep, I will."

Brooke hung up her cell and went back inside. "So, what are you guys talking about?" she asked, nervously. Hoping it wasn't something about her.

"Oh, nothing to embarrassing." Lucas said, sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at Karen and Keith's the kids were having their own fun in their fort they made in the living room.

"This is fun, I never get to do this at my house!" Gabriella shrieked with excitement.

"Can we sleep in this fort tonight, Grandma?" Braden asked, politely.

"Of course you can." Karen said, laughing. She loved Braden and Gabby, having kids in the house again was the greatest thing to her. She only had one kid and then he grew up so it was nice to get to have that again even if they were just grand children. Gabriella isn't Karen's biological grand child, but Haley was like a daughter to her so any children that Haley had would be concidered Karen's grand kids.

"Thank you." Braden and Gabby said, in unision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 2 hours later, after the 5 friends were done telling stories and laughing they decided it was time to go, they only got their houses to themselves, like, never, so it was really exciting not having to worry about kids all night. Haley and Nathan went to their house and Lucas and Brooke took Peyton to their house.

"Peyton, you can sleep in that spare bedroom down the hall, me and Lucas will be upstairs." Brooke explained, taking her coat off.

"Can I get some ear plugs, please?" Peyton asked, sarcastically.

Brooke laughed, sarcastically. "Ha! Yea right, after what you did to me tonight."

"Oh god, I'm not ging to get any sleep tonight, am I?" Peyton asked, jokingly.

"Uh..no." Brooke said, simply. "Come on, Lucas, we're going to set a record." She smiled at Peyton.

Peyton just rolled her eyes and walked to her room with her bag. "Night, guys."

Brooke and Lucas never responded, they were already walking upstairs, taking in eachother's saliva. It just made Peyton laugh. _"Oh god."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hope you liked that chapter! I had fun writing it:) **Please Review!** I'm going to the city tomorrow, so next update should probably be on Sunday. Luv ya's!_


	3. Peyton's Secret

_Thanks for the fandidaliastic reviews! Oooooo hehehe that was a new word, it just came off the top of my head! Here's the next chapter, enjoy:) (I don't remember what season this story is in so far, but I'm pretty sure it's summer, so if I said it was winter or something, it is actually summer because they are at the beach in the start of this chapter haha, sorry for any confusion!)_

-Chapter 3-

Peyton's Secret

The next week went by fast, probably because everybody was trying to get around to visiting with Peyton before she had to leave. Her and Jenny had been staying at Brooke and Lucas' in the spare bedroom. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley would go out, Jenny would play with Braden and Gabriella, and Lucas and Nathan would watch basketball. It was like that most days, but today they were at the beach.

"Braden, can you swim for mommy?" Brooke asked, putting her hand out to Braden who was playing in the sand with Jenny, who was now 6 and turning 7 soon. "Gabriella is in the water."

"Ok, you come with me, mom!" Braden said, running with Brooke towards the water.

Haley was video taping everything, her and Brooke wanted everything about their kids video taped. The had every birthday, and every special day taped of them, they each had copies. On the video camera Braden, Gabriella, and Brooke were splashing around the shallow part, laughing, and having a great time. Then Haley turned the camera to Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and Jenny who were making a sand castle.

"Jenny, say hi to Haley." Peyton said, waving.

"Hi, Haley, look at my sand castle!" Jenny said, excitedly.

"Yea, I see it, it's pretty big, isn't it." Haley said.

"Hey, isn't it _our_ sand castle, Jenny?" Lucas joked.

"No, just mine and mom's." Jenny said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yea, Luke, just mine and Jenny's." Peyton said, sarcastically, sticking her tongue out, too.

Lucas and Nathan looked at eachother, smiled and nodded, then jumped up from where they were sitting in the sand.

"What are you guys doing?" Peyton asked, getting scared.

"Oh, nothing." Nathan said, laughing. "Hey, Jenny, do you want to help us throw your mom in the water?"

Before Peyton could get up and run away, the guys and Jenny had Peyton by the arms and legs and dragged her to the water. Brooke and Haley were just laughing, Haley was getting all of this on video tape and it could be used as black male later on in life.

The guys and Jenny swung Peyton side to side, while she screamed, and then on the count of 3 they let her go flying into the water.

"You guys are dead, you better watch your backs!" A soaked Peyton said, coming out of the water.

Nathan and Lucas just laugh. "Yea right."

About an hour later the kids were getting cold so everybody decided it was time to leave.

"So, are you guys still coming over tonight?" Brooke asked Haley who was drying off Gabby.

"Yea, what time should we come?" she asked.

"Probably 6ish." Brooke said, picking up the sand toys.

"Ok, but we should get home now so Gabriella can have a n-a-p." Haley whispered. She didn't want Gabby to here that or she would freak out and she didn't want her to do that at the beach.

"Oh, ok." Brooke said, looking at Braden. "Braden has to get home and clean his room, I'm definitly not doing it."

"Yes you are, mom." Braden said, laughing.

"No, your going to clean your own room, I helped you last time." she said, throwing Braden over her shoulder.

"Oh, fine, just put me down!" he said, jumping down and running to Lucas. "Bye, Gabby!"

"Bye, Braden and Uncle Lucas and Aunty Brooke and Peyton and Jenny!" Gabby yelled, waving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Braden, are you cleaning?" Brooke asked, as she walked up the stairs.

Braden quickly stopped playing and started picking up toys.

Brooke walked in his basketball themed bedroom. "You better hurry up, little demon boy, people are going to be here soon."

"Can you help me, mom?" Braden asked, sticking out his bottom lip and hugging Brooke's legs.

"Awww...Braden why do you do this to me!" Brooke said, whining. "Your so damn cute, yunno that?"

"Yea, I know, that's how I get whatever I want." he said, smiling.

"That's my boy." Brooke said, pleased. "Ok, how about you clean up the toys and I make your bed."

"Ok...hey, wait, you make my bed all the time anyways!" Braden said, putting his hands on his hips.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. "Loser!"

Downstairs, Peyton was sitting at the table, she seemed upset so Lucas went over and sat with her.

"Hey, Peyton." Lucas continued. "How are you?"

Peyton laughed a little. "Fine...I guess."

"I guess?" Lucas asked, mocking her. "Peyton, you know how I used to check up on you and you would tell me everything that was on your mind?"

Peyton looked up at him.

"I miss that, I never get to do that anymore." he said. "And I can always tell when somethings bothering you, you are a brooder, just like me." he laughed.

"Nothings bothering me, I'm just...tired." she lied.

"Yunno, your the worst lier." Lucas teased. "Peyton, why are you really here?"

"I told you, I have 2 weeks off of work." she lied again.

"Yea...well, yesterday your phone was ringing and I thought it was mine and when I answered it-"

"You answered my phone?" Peyton asked, standing up.

"Yea, I thought it was mine though..."

"Lucas, could you just stay out of my stuff!" she yelled. "And stop asking me if I'm ok, If I wanted to tell you I would!"

Peyton stormed out of the kitchen and went in her bedroom, Lucas sat at the table confused.

Brooke came running down the stairs when she heard all the yelling. "Lucas, what was that all about?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't don't know, babe, there's something Peyton isn't telling us." Lucas said, hugging Brooke.

"Do you think I should go talk to her?" Brooke asked.

"No, not right now, I think she needs to be alone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After supper that night Haley and Nathan said they would take all the kids to the park so Brooke and Lucas could talk to Peyton alone.

They stood outside Peyton's door, and they could here her crying. Lucas knocked on the door hoping she wouldn't yell at him again. "Peyton, me and Brooke just want to talk to you."

"Please don't." Peyton said, still crying.

"Peyton, honey, please open the door, it's me Brooke." she said, kindly. "Lucas doesn't even have to come in."

There was silence for a minute and then Peyton was unlocking the door. "No, that's ok, just come in."

Lucas and Brooke sat down on the bed with Peyton.

"Well, you wanted to talk, so talk." she said.

"Peyton, why are you really here?" Brooke asked, kindly.

Peyton just looked away and closed her eyes.

"Ok, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but were just out there if you need anything." Brooke said, getting up and walking to the door.

"H...He threatened me." Peyton said, quietly.

Brooke and Lucas turned around. "What?" she asked, coming back to the bed.

"Jason, he...he said he would kill me and Jenny...if I told anyone." she said, crying more now.

"Peyton, can you start from the beginning, please?" Lucas asked, rubbing her shoulder.

She took a deep breath. "Ok, about a year ago, Brooke, do you remember when I was on the phone with you and I told you about Jason?" Brooke nodded. "Yea, well he wasn't as great as I thought he was. When I came home from work one day, Jenny had a bruise on her arm and she told me she fell off her bike. I just let it go and never thought about it again, until one night when Jason was kissing me, he was holding my hand and it hurt so bad, so I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't let go, he eventually broke my wrist. The next day he apologized and told me he loved me and that he didn't know why he did it, but anyways, I forgave him and everything was back to normal." Peyton paused and wiped her tears then continued. "About a week later, Jason got Jenny a babysitter and we went out to dinner. After we were finished I just wanted to go home, but he made me come back to his apartment. I really didn't want to be there though, then he threw me on his bed and started taking my clothes off, I tried getting up but he held me down so hard I got bruises on my arms and he made me have sex with him, that's when I new there was something wrong. He wouldn't let me go home, so when he fell asleep I went into the bathroom and called the babysitter and told her where I was, then I called the police. When I came out of the bathroom Jason punched me in the stomach and started choking me and told me if the police come, he would kill me and Jenny." Peyton paused for a second to fight back the tears, then continued. "When the police got to his house, they arrested him, but then he got out of jail and he left a message on my answering machine, it's to horrible to talk about though. Then the next day me and Jenny flew to Tree Hill and I never heard from him since, until he called yesterday."

Brooke and Lucas just sat there for a minute, taking everything in. Brooke was crying just as much as Peyton now and then hugged her tight. "Peyton, I'm here for you." she said, quietly.

"Yea, Peyt, we won't let anything happen to you or Jenny." Lucas said, hugging her too.

Peyton started bawling now. "I'm so scared, he left a message on my cell, he's coming to find me."

"Shhhh, he won't find you, we're going to make sure of it." Brooke said, rubbing her back.

"Yea, Peyt."

"I'm scared...I need Jake!" Peyton said, crying really hard into Lucas' chest. "I need him, Luke!"

All Lucas and Brooke could do at this point was hug her and rub her back and tell her everything was going to be ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Lucas and Nathan were down at the police station trying to find a way to arrest Jason. Peyton gave Lucas a picture of him and told him his last name and then she found the message so Lucas could take it to the station with him. Karen took Gabriella and Jenny and Braden went with the guys. Brooke and Haley took Peyton to the mall to get her mind on other things.

"Ok, let's see the picture again." the police officer said, coming out of a room carrying a folder. "I think we found the guy."

Lucas gave the officer the picture and he examined them both carefully then spoke. "Ok, now all we have to do is get a hold of the penitentiary he was in in New York and get more information about him and they will fax it to us and we will get a warrant out for his arrest, but I'm not sure if this case will have to go to court or not yet."

"Ok, so what do we do from here?" Nathan asked, confused.

"Yea..." Lucas said, just as confused.

"Well, she's safe with you isn't she?"

"Yes, and she can stay as long as she needs." Lucas said.

"Ok, that's all we need you to do, just make sure she never goes out alone." the officer explained.

"Of course." Lucas said. "Thank you, officer."

"No problem, it's my job." he said, shaking their hands. "I will call when I here something."

"Alright, bye." they said, exiting the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the mall Brooke was buying Peyton everything she saw that would look good on her, Peyton tried saying no, but Brooke insisted. She felt bad, so she wanted to buy her things and make her feel at home.

"Peyton, I am buying you everything you want, and you and Jenny are staying with me and Lucas for as long as it takes to get the bastard in jail!" Brooke demanded.

"Ok ok, I won't argue with that." Peyton joked. "I can pay you back by watching your kid when you and Lucas want to go out."

"Fine, deal." she said, shaking Peyton's hand.

"Peyton, me and Nathan are here for you, too." Haley said, then when Brooke wasn't looking she leaned over to Peyton's ear and whipsered. "And when you get sick of Brooke..."

"Yea, got it Haley, thanks." Peyton laughed.

"I heard that, tutor mom." Brooke said, not even looking up at them.

"Oooo busted." Peyton joked.

"Sorry."

"Yea, sure you are." Brooke said, sarcastically. "Ok enough of this, I'm calling Lucas to see how everything went."

Brooke got out her phone and got Lucas' number. It rang a few times then Braden picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, wait...Braden why are you answering daddy's cell, how do you even know how to?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Dad is in a police station right now, he told me not to tell you I'm in the car by myself." Braden laughed. "He is coming out now, do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, I do want to talk to him." Brooke said, angrily.

"Ok, hold on." Braden said, waiting for Lucas to get to the car.

Brooke stood there waiting impaitently for Lucas.

"What's wrong, Brooke?" Peyton asked, curiously.

"My husband decided to leave my child in the...oh hello, baby." Brooke said, going back to talking on her phone. "Why the hell would you leave Braden in the car alone?"

"I didn't think he would sit still in a police station, Brooke." Lucas explained. "He didn't touch anything."

"Oh yea, Lucas, that's what I'm worried about!" Brooke said, annoyed. "You guys are at a police station, what the hell were you thinking when you left a 3-year-old in the parking lot!"

"Baby, I'm sorry." Lucas said. "Just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, he is my son, too!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, please, can we talk about this when you get home?" Lucas asked, calmly.

Brooke hung up as soon as he said that.

"What happened, Brooke?" Haley asked, concerned.

"Nothing...Lucas just left our son in a police station parking lot while him and Nathan went in to talk to the officer." Brooke explained, really upset.

"Do you want to go home now?" Peyton asked, hugging her.

"Yea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Brooke put Braden to bed and Peyton put Jenny to bed. Then they decided to watch a movie together, just like when they were in high school.

"Ok, what do we want?" Brooke asked, looking at her dvd's in the living room. "A comedy or a chick flick?"

"I can't believe you are even asking me if I want to watch a chick flick." Peyton said, laughing.

"Yea, I don't even know why I asked you that either. "Brooke said, confused. "I should know better."

"Hey, sorry to inturrupt this, but can I talk to Brooke for a second?" Lucas asked.

"Yea, you can take her, I'll just have to pick the movie my self." Peyton said.

"Ok, nothing to broody." Brooke joked.

Lucas took Brooke into the kitchen and sat her down at the table.

"Ok, can we talk about earlier?" he asked. "I didn't say anything, because I know something else is making you upset, but you left Braden in the car last week when you picked up the milk at the store."

"I know." she said, pouting.

"Then what is it?" he asked. "Talk to me."

"I'm just upset because I'm...were not pregnant, Lucas...I guess I just took it out on you." she said, starting to cry.

"Hey, don't cry, baby girl." he said, wiping her tears away. "It's ok, we can keep trying."

"I know, but now I have to give you a hundred bucks." she said, sarcastically.

"Lucas laughed, then pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about it, Cheery, the bet's off."

"I love you so much, Broody."

"I love you too, Pretty girl, you can go be with Peyton now." Lucas said, kissing her. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because now we get to have a lot of sex, more than we already do." Brooke said, excitedly.

"See, Brooke, that's why I love you, that...right there." he said, happily. Brooke just giggled and ran to the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ok, I like wanna skip to 12 years later, but not right away don't worry. I just want to know if you guys think that's a good idea, cuz I want to have the kids being teenagers, too. Please let me know in your **review!** I like to here what you guys think about stuff so I can keep doing it, so that's why if you review, your voice will be heard lol, even if it's just to tell me what part you liked, or what you want to see more of I gladly appreciate your reveiw! Thank you soooooo much:)_


	4. Singing

_Hey, oh my god, you guys helped me so much! Thank you! I was thinking to do some more chapters,too before I skip that much time, oh yea...ok I'm actually going to skip 13 years lol, I want to do that because then Braden and Gabriella will be 16 and...well you'll just have to keep reading to find out the rest, like if they have more kids and stuff lol. Anyways, here is the next chapter, it's going to be really short because there's not much to say in it, but then the next chapters will actually be longer. This will be like the shortest chapter I have ever done so that's ok I guess, here ya go..._

-Chapter 4-

Singing

The next morning, everybody was over at Brooke and Lucas' for brunch. The adults were discussing Peyton's issues and the kids were watching cartoons in their pajama's, if somebody would have told them all that something liekt hat would be happening they would have laughed their heads off, but people can surprise you.

"Have you heard anything yet, Luke?" Peyton asked, pouring a glass of orange juice for Jenny.

"Peyton, it hasn't even been 24 hours." Lucas laughed.

"I know, but I'm-" Peyton stopped when she heard screaming. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong, Brooke?" Haley asked concerned, knowing her daughter was one of the screamers.

"Oh, nothing at all, the 2 demon children are just fighting over Dora and Diego, again." she said, slamming a cup down on the table. "I swear I'm gunna kill the person who invented Dora and then bring him back to life and kill him for making a boy version!"

"Having a bad day?" Peyton asked, laughing.

"No, not at all!" she said, sarcastically, then suddenly changed to being tired. "Ok, I swear I'm not having anymore kids."

"Yea, we'll just see about that." Peyton said, picturing Brooke's future. "I see you with about 5 kids in the next 13 years."

Brooke just laughed. "Yea...right."

About an hour later Brooke answered the phone and it was the police station saying that they had to come down there.

Brooke hung up. "What did they say?" Peyton asked, really curious.

"Nothing really, they just said we have to get down there fast because they have some good news." Brooke explained.

"Great!" Peyton said, excitedly.

"Where the hell is Lucas?" Brooke asked, frustrated. "Lucas!"

"What!" he screamed from the living room.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked, confused. Nobody was in the living room except the kids.

"I'm watching Dora The Explorer, I'm really learning a lot!" he said, talking like he was actually serious. Then he said something in spanish becasue of Dora that nobody could understand.

Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Nathan just looked at eachother with confused faces and then burst out laughing.

"Lucas, what did you just say?" Brooke asked, still laughing when she came into the living room.

"I love you." he said, smiling like an idiot.

"Are you high?"

Lucas just laughed. "No, but I wish I-"

"Lucas!" Brooke said, hitting him.

"I'm just kidding, so who was on the phone?" he asked, putting his arms around Brooke's waist.

"Oh crap, right, I almost forgot, we have to go to the station, they have some good news or something." she explained.

"Ok, let's go." he said. Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas all ran out the door, not even thinking about the kids.

About 5 minutes later Haley was dropped of back at home because they finally remembered about them, good thing they were zoned out on the tv.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the police station the 4 of them ran inside and went to the same guy Nathan and Lucas talked to yesterday.

"What's up, officer?" Lucas asked. curiously.

"Sit down, I have some good news." he said.

"Ok...let's here it." Peyton said.

"We found Jason." he continued. "He was in a car accident last night, he didn't make it."

A relieved look swept across Peyton's face. "Oh my god, we're free, it's all over now, I can't belive it."

Everybody was happy and got up. Peyton started crying.

"Peyton, don't cry, everything is ok now." Brooke said, hugging her.

"I know, I'm just so happy." she said. "I know that's an awful thing to say..."

"No, you deserve to be happy, Peyt." Lucas said, giving her a hug, too.

"Thanks."

When they got back to the house it was Haley who was watching Dora this time. "Your right Lucas, this dows teach you things...sooo how did it go?"

"Jason was in a car accident last night...he's gone...he can't hurt us anymore." Peyton said, happily.

"Wow, that's great, in an awful sort of way." she said, giving Petyon a hug.

"Yea, I guess me and Jenny can go back soon." Peyton said.

"You can take as much time as you need, Peyt." Brooke said. "There's no hurry."

"Thanks, Brooke." she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon the girls took the kids to the park. The kids were on the jungle gym and the girls were sitting on the swings talking.

"So guess what guys." Haley said, out of nowhere. "I got a call from the club in Charlotte and they want me to come sing every second Friday."

"I'm not surprised at all, I knew you were gunna get the job." Brooke said, laughing.

"Yea, but I didnt tell Nathan yet because I don't know if I'm going to take the job, so please don't say anything to Lucas."

"I won't...what...why aren't you going to take it?" Brooke asked, freaking out.

"I said I didn't know...but how could I with Gabby and all?" she asked, confused.

"We can help you, and I think she would love the idea, look at her now singing away."

They looked over at Gabby who was singing 'Halo' on the top of the slide.

"Yea, she would probably love to get up on stage with you." Peyton said.

"Yea, we can tour together when shes older." Haley joked.

"Ok, so your going to tell Nathan about it?" Brooke asked.

"Yea, I guess I should." she said, looking over at Gabby who was singing her lungs out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Haley and Nathan were putting Gabby to bed and then Haley was going to tell him.

"Haley, can you read me a story?" Gabriella asked, getting into her bed.

"Yea, baby girl, of course." she said, sitting down beside her.

"Daddy, you come listens, too."

"ok, I will." he said, sitting beside Haley.

After the story was finished, Gabby was fast asleep.

"Nathan can we talk now?" Haley asked, putting the book down on the side table.

"Yea, lets go sit in the living room." he said, taking her hand.

When they got to the living room and sat on the couch Haley started talking. "Ok, I got a call back from the club in Charlotte I auditioned for."

"And..."

"I got the job." she said, getting ready for his reaction, he didn't know how he would feel about it.

"Hales, that's great, I'm really proud of you." he said, hugging her.

"You are?" she asked, confused.

"Yea, I could choose to be mad about this because you will be surrounded by guys all the time, but I'm not an insecure, jealous type." he explained.

Haley just laughed, he was so everything he just said, but she didn't want to start an argument.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at Brooke and Lucas', Peyton and Braden were watching a movie in the living room.

"Where are my mom and dad?" Braden asked, curiously.

"I don't know." she said, _probably trying to make you a brother or sister._ she thought.

"When are you goin home?"

"In a couple days probably, I'm not ready to leave yet." she said, looking back at the tv.

"Why do you gotta go?"

"Because I don't live here, and Jenny is going to be starting school soon." Peyton explained.

"Why don't you live here like my mom and dad does?" he asked, confused.

"Braden, I honestly don't know, I don't even like my job anymore and I'm not happy there." she said, putting her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she just told him that. "Please don't tell anybody I told you that."

"How come?" he asked.

"Um...uh...because..I'm going to go find your mom and dad." she said, quickly, and then running upstairs.

Braden just turned his attention back to the tv and didn't even think about it.

The next day everbody went to Tric, including the kids, to watch Haley practice for her first Friday night. Karen let them use it for the day. The kids were running around the whole club and making noise, Haley was with this music person she didn't know trying to figure out what order to do her songs in and that sorta stuff, and Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan were trying to get the kids to stop running around.

"Braden, come sit down right now, I know this is boring for you but you can't run around in here." Brooke said, pulling him over to her by his arm.

"But I want to run." he said, trying to get away from Brooke.

"Lucas grab him and make him sit with you."

"Gabriella you too, come sit with dad and watch mommy." Nathan said, grabbing Gabby by the arm.

"Haley, dad, its Haley." she said, correcting him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Her name is Haley." she said, getting mad.

"Ok, fine, I'm not going to start that argument again."

Just then Haley got to have break so she called Gabriella up to the stage. "Come on, baby, come sing with mom."

"Really!" she said, all excited.

"Yea, come here." she said, laughing at the look on her daughters face.

"Daddy, daddy, Haley wants me to sing with her!" Gabby said, jumping off of Nathan's knee.

"I know, so get up there, hurry." he said, also laughing at her.

Gabby ran up the stairs and jumped into Haley's arms and started singing 'Halo' in the microphone, then Haley joined her. Nathan looked so happy watching them, the 2 girls he loved, he knew then that everything would be ok, that nothing bad would come from Haley's singing again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ok, soooo there will be like a few chapters left until I skip, it's ok though, it's gunna be awesome because there will be more lives to talk about and make story lines for, I can't wait! yay! It won't even be confusing because sometimes I will put flashbacks about stuff you didn't get to hear about, so ya, **please review** this chapter, it'll make me update faster! Thanx guys, luv ya!_


	5. Haley's First Show

_Thanks for the awesome reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter since it's one of the few chapters left of the kids being little._

_**Ok, this chapter would have been up way sooner but the freakin document thing was doing this--- an error has occured while processing your request, then, if this problem persists please alert site admin via bla bla bla that link. Can somone please explain why fanfiction keeps doing that? It would be nice if it could get fixed because I feel bad when I don't get my chapters up on time. **Anyways, I don't want to bore you with that so here the next chapter..._

-Chapter 5-

Haley's First Show

"Are you excited for tonight, Hales?" Nathan asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh yea, sooo excited." Haley said, sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused. "Haley Scott is never nervous."

"Well, tonight I am." she said, whining.

"Why?" he asked. "I will be there, Peyton will be there, Brooke and Lucas will be there."

"There...you just answered your own question." she said, putting her head on Nathan's chest.

"Your nervous about playing in front of all of us." Nathan said. "It's not like you haven't done that before."

"I know, I used to be great with this sorta thing, I loved playing in front of you guys and then I had Gabby and now I'm nervous about everything." she explained.

"Hales, look at me, all you have to do is pretend your at home with me and Gabby, singing to us, it's no big deal."

"I'll try." she said.

"Ok, at least that's better than nothing." he said, kissing her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you guys doing?" Peyton asked, walking into the living room.

"Uh...were watching The Wiggles." Brooke said, shrugging her shoulders. When she was little she didn't get to watch these kinds of shows, so she didn't know any of them.

"Oh, sounds like fun." Peyton said, sarcastically. "Braden, can I steal your mom from you for a minute?"

"Yea, I don't care." he said, not turning his head away from the screen.

Brooke pretended to be offended and went into the kitchen with Peyton.

"What's up, P. Sawyer?" she asked, pouring them each a cup of coffee.

"What would you think about me moving back here?"

Brooke just looked at her confused. "Uh...don't you have a good job in New York and a life there. Not that you moving here is a bad thing, I would love that."

"Yea, actually, I have been thinking of quiting my job."

"Why?" Brooke asked, shocked. "You get to go to work and do what you love everyday."

"I know, but it's getting harder and harder. I don't think I want to paint for a living anymore, I love it, but I love it as a hobbie." she explained.

"Yea, I understand, it's your decision, Peyt." Brooke said, hugging Peyton. "Do what ever you want to do and me and Lucas and everybody else will be happy for you."

"Yea, I don't want Jenny to grow up in a city, I want her to grow up like we did, but take out all the sex and parties." Peyton said, laughing.

"Yea, because we wouldn't want Jenny turning out like you now would we." Brooke said, sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Brooke and Lucas were going to pick up Gabriella and take her, Jenny, and Braden over to Karen's so she could babysit. If they didn't have Karen they didn't know what they'd do, but she loved watching them so it didn't matter.

"Hey, we're here!" Brooke yelled, walking into the house.

"Hi, Aunty Bwooke!" Gabby screamed, then ran to her and jumped into her arms.

"Hi, sweety, where's your mom?" Brooke asked, giving her a big hug.

"In there with daddy." she said, pointing towards the bedroom. "Haley, Aunty Bwooke and Uncle Lucas is here!"

Brooke and Lucas looked at eachother and laughed.

"Yes, I see that, and please call me mom." Haley bagged.

"No." she said, crossing her arms.

"Why do you call your mom, Haley, but you call your dad, daddy?" Lucas asked, deciding to settle this.

"Betause."

"Because why, Gabby?" Nathan asked.

"Betause one time when I got up in the middle of the night I hearded Haley calling you daddy." Gabby said, laughing. "So I calls you that, too."

Brooke and Lucas burst out laughing, Haley's face turned red and she turned her head into Nathan's chest.

"I think your busted." Brooke said.

"Uh, Gabby, how about you go and get your sleeping bag and stuff ready." Nathan said, trying to get her out of the room.

"Ok, daddy."

Brooke started laughing again. "Ok, now when I hear her say that, it seems more funny for some reason."

"Ha ha ha very funny, Brooke." Haley said, embarrassed. "And your telling me Braden has never heard one of your 'names' for Lucas?"

Brooke and Lucas looked at eachother and shrugged their shoulders. "Uh, nope, we know better than to have sex when he's awake."

Haley punched Lucas, playfully. "She was sleeping!"

"Apparently not, Hales." Nathan said, thinking it was kind of funny.

"I think we should explain to her...uh...nevermind." Haley said, shaking her head.

"Yea, I agree with you, that wouldn't come out well." Brooke said. "But I have a way you could make her start calling you mom."

"Brooke, we aren't letting her listen in on-"

"No, god you have a sick mind, Tutor Girl." Brooke said, laughing. "What I was going to say was, we could all start calling you mom around Gabby."

"I guess that could work." Haley said.

Just then Gabby came out, dragging her little disney princess's sleeping bag and holding her pajamas.

"Are you ready to go to Gandma Karen's house?" Brooke asked, trying to get her excited.

"Yea, is Braden coming?" she asked, happily.

"Yep, he's already there." Lucas said. "He's waiting for you."

"Ok, Gabby, say good-bye to your mom and dad." Brooke said.

"Bye daddy, bye Haley." she said, hugging them.

"Be good, baby girl." Nathan said, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Haley said.

"I wove you too, bye." she said, while Brooke picked her up and they left.

"Do you think this is going to work, Nathan?" Haley asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yea, as soon as she sees everybody calling you mom, she will feel left out and start doing the same." Nathan explained, sitting beside her.

"Ok then, I guess we should start getting ready." Haley said, getting up.

Nathan pulled her back down. "No, let's wait a couple minutes, how often are we here alone?"

"Oh yea, we have the house to ourselves all day." she said, smiling then kissed him. "I wonder what we should do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Lucas dropped the girls off at Karen's then said good-bye to Braden, then they went home to get ready. When they were ready they called Nathan and Haley then picked them up.

"When do you go on, Haley?" Peyton asked, curiously.

"At 10 and its 9 right now so we better hurry, Lucas." Haley said, nervously.

"I know, don't worry, Hales, I'll get ya there." Lucas said, calmly.

The whole car was silent until Brooke started talking, just like every trip they went on.

"Hey, can you guys believe the last time we were in a car together like this was after graduation and we were going to my parents cabin." she said, amazed. It was actually true, they all went places together but they were never _all _together.

"Hey, yea, your right, Cheery." Lucas said, smiling.

"Wow, that seems like a lifetime ago." Haley said, putting her head on Nathan's shoulder. "That was when I kind of thought I might be pregnant."

Everybody kind of laughed at that.

"Me too." Brooke said, looking at Haley and remembering. "Did we ever end up telling you guys how we found out?"

"No." Peyton said. "But we do have time."

"Ok then." Haley started.

-Flashback-

_Haley and Brooke were off in seperate places getting packed up. Brooke was actually in the bathroom putting on make-up, so Haley thought. As Haley was packing clothes into the suitcase she felt sick again. She had a pregnency test with her so she decided to take it while there was only her and Brooke in the house for less chance of somebody finding out._

_"Brooke, can I use the bathroom for a sec?" asked Haley nervously._

_"Sure, hold on a minute." she said trying to find a place to hide her test, yes, a pregnency test as well. She put it back in the box inside her make-up bag and she quickly left but ran into Haley and they dropped their make-up bags and everything fell out. They picked up their things and apologized not even thinking, grabbed eachothers boxes because they were the same, but they never saw eachother grab them._

_Brooke got back to her room and it was time to check it, so she got it out and realized it wasn't even open yet. "What the hell?" she thought. "How can this box not even be open ye..." realization hit her and her jaw dropped._

_Meanwhile, in the bathroom._

_"I'm pregnant?" thought Haley very confused. "Ewwwwww! This test has been used, but when I bought it, it was definitly not open!" She thought for a little bit and then it hit her, she dropped her bag and everything fell out. "Oh my gosh, Brooke's pregnant?"_

-End Flashback-

"Wow, I didn't even now that." Lucas said, shocked.

"Yea, neither did I." Nathan said.

"Yea, it's not something we told everybody, we were scared out of our minds, we didn't even tell eachother until after we got back to Tree Hill." Brooke explained.

-Flashback-

_She knocked on the door and Brooke let her in. "Hey Brooke, I have to tell you something."_

_"Uh, yea, I think I already know." said Brooke._

_"What?" asked Haley confused._

_"You think your pregnant, I think I must have grabbed your test when we ran into eachother." explained Brooke._

_"Brooke, I don't know if i'm pregnant, and that's not why I'm here." Haley told her calmly._

_"Uh, Haley why are you acting like that?" she asked. "Just please stop the freaky, calm thing and tell me why your here."_

_Haley sat down at the table. "Brooke, you did take my test, but I also took yours and I know what it said..." she said making it very obvious._

_"Oh my god Haley, what am I going to do." said Brooke tearing up._

_"Brooke, it's ok, everything is going to be fine, you know Lucas, he will understand and stick by your side." said Haley stating the obvious._

_"I know, I'm scared though." said Brooke while Haley gave her a reassuring hug. "Haley?"_

_"Yea Brooke, what is it?" she asked sitting back down._

_"I think you should take your test, because if your buying one then you must think your pregant." said Brooke feeling a little better that besides Lucas helping her out, she might have Haley to be pregnant with her and they could go baby clothes shopping and get through it all together._

-End Flashback-

"So, that's how it happened?" Peyton asked. "Wow, it does seem like a long time ago."

"Yea, sure does." Nathan said.

"And that was the same day I met...Jake." Peyton said, smiling.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Peyton, I didn't mean to bring up that day or anything..." Brooke said, feeling really bad.

"No, it's ok, Brooke." she said, confidently. "It's ok to talk about him now, its been almost 4 years."

Brooke just smiled at Peyton. She was really proud of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 20 minutes later they were there. Haley was sqeezing Nathan's hand so hard he swore it was going to turn purple if she didn't let go soon. They all got to go backstage with her because she asked if they could, then they went to her dressing room that was pretty nice. They all wished her good luck and went to find seats, except Nathan who stayed with her until it was time for her to go on.

"Nathan, what if I can't remember the words, I don't know any of these people what if they hate me, maybe I'm not reasy for this..."

"Hales, calm down." he said, laughing. He sat down behind her and started massaging her shoulders. "Everything is going to be ok, your going to do great."

"Yea, how do you know?" she asked.

"Because you sing for me all the time and these people would be crazy not to love your singing." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm still scared." she said, almost in tears.

"Hey, I'll tell you what." Nathan said, making her face him. "As soon as you feel scared, just look at me and I promise you, you won't be scared anymore."

Haley put her forehead to his and squinted her eyes. "You really promise?"

"Yea, now go kick some ass." he said, kissing her quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan were all sitting together at a table, talking and laughing, until a guy came on stage and intoduced Haley.

Haley came out on stage, trying not to be nervous, but she hadn't sang in front of a huge crowd in a very long time so it wasn't really working. Then she thought of what Nathan told her. _As soon as you feel scared, just look at me and I promise you, you won't be scared anymore. _The music started and she tried to spot Nathan, finally she found him and he was smiling at her. Right there every worry, every fear, and every nervous feeling left her body and she sang just to him. She left like she was at home singing to him and Gabby, just like every night.

Half way through the song, everybody in the crowd was loving her, just like Nathan said they would. Haley had broken out of her shell and was loving every minute of it again, but that didn't even worry Nathan a bit because he knew she would never hurt him again.

After the show, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton went backstage to tell Haley what a good job she did.

"You did good, buddy." Lucas said, hugging her.

"Thanks." she said, happily.

"Yea, way to go." Brooke and Peyton said, also hugging her.

"Ok, you guys congragulated her, now can you leave so I can make out with my talented wife." Nathan said, sarcastically.

They laughed, then went back to their table to wait for Nathan and Haley.

"That's my girl." Nathan said, giving her a big hug. "I told you it would work."

"Thank you, baby." she said, hugging him back. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, now let's get going so we can get back to our kidless house." he said, excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ok, and there it is! Hope you liked it, **please review!** I know that chapter was pretty much Naley, ok well actually it was all Naley haha, but I promise it's gunna be mostly Brucas next chapter since I think it's going to be the last one of the kids being little, but that's ok, I promise, because there will be more, better things to come! Yay, it's sooo exciting. **And people, there will obviously be more kids in the story so I am taking names for them, please please please give me some names you like in a review and I will probably use them, I have 2 more names of my own, but I want yours, too!**_:)


	6. Meeting The New Characters

Chapter 6

Meeting The New Characters

13 years later...

**Brooke and Lucas Scott: **Braden Micheal- 16, Bridget Ann and Cailen Marie(twins)- 13, Kaydence Renee- 11, Cassidy Lynn- 7, Ethan James- 5, Madison Nicole and Jesse Adam- 3(twins)

**Braden Micheal Scott: **He was in the first 5 chapters and now he is 16. He has short, brown hair and a girlfriend named Brittany Gattina.

**Bridget Ann Scott: **She is a twin to her sister, Cailen Marie Scott, and she is 13 years old. She has long auborn hair like Brooke except its curly and she has blue eyes and she acts just like Brooke.

**Cailen Marie Scott: **She is a twin to her sister, Bridget Ann Scott, and she is 13 years old, but younger than Bridget by 3 minutes. She has long auborn hair like Brooke and it is curly like her sister's, too, and she also has blue eyes but she acts just like Lucas.

**Kaydence Renee Scott: **She is the trouble maker and she is 11 years old. She has blondish-brown hair that goes down to her shoulders and blue eyes and she acts like both her parents, but most of the time, Lucas. She is already very athletic and plays with the boys most of the time and loves playing basketball in the front yard with Lucas.

**Cassidy Lynn Scott: **She is the quiet little girl that spends her time reading books like Lucasand she is 7 years old. She has blonde hair like Lucas, but it's long and straight like Brooke's, glasses, and blue eyes. She loves to go shopping with Brooke, but she loves sitting on her dads lap while he reads her his favorite books.

**Ethan James Scott:** He is getting to be like his Uncle Nathan, a trouble maker, but he is a momma's boy and he is 5. He has hair like Lucas's except it's brown like Brooke's and he has brown eyes. He likes to hang out with Unlce Nathan the most, but still has time to cuddle with Brooke in bed while she reads him a story.

**Madison Nicole Scott: **She is the twin sister to her twin brother, Jesse Adam Scott, and she is 3 years old. She has shoulder length brown wavy hair and blue eyes. She loves to play with her twin brother and her twin big sisters, Bridget and Cailen. Madison is one of the reasons Lucas and Brooke haven't been able to "play" together that much anymore because of the fact that she doesn't like to sleep in her own bed.

**Jesse Adam Scott: **he is the twin brother to his twin sister, Madison Nicole Scott, and he is 3 years old. He has short, blonde hair like Lucas and blue eyes. He loves to play with his tiwn sister and his big brother, Braden. Jesse is the other reason Lucas and Brooke haven't been able to "Play" together that much lately, for the same reason.

Now that you know about everybody in that Scott family, I will move on to Nathan and Haley's, which is much shorter.

**Nathan and Haley Scott:** Gabriella Ann Scott- 16, Ryan James Scott- 11, and Anna-Lee Taylor Scott- 5

**Gabriella Ann Scott: **She was in the first 5 chapters and now she is 16. she has long, brownish-blonde, wavy hair like Haley's and she plays on the Girl's Raven's Basketball team that Nathan now coaches.

**Ryan James Scott: **He is 11 years old. He has black, short hair like Nathan and green eyes. He is very shy and plays with his cousins most of the time and loves playing basketball with Nathan and his Uncle Lucas.

**Anna-Lee Taylor Scott:** She is one of those little girls that you see and then say, "That is the cutest kid I have ever seen in my whole life." She is 5 years old and has long wavy, blonde hair (which she probably got from Deb or Lucas) and has brown eyes. She looks excactly like Haley and loooves to sing and dance. She was in a cereal commercial when she was 4 and Haley and Nathan are very proud of her. She doesn't have a little bit of shyness in her at all, she will go up and talk to anybody. She loves to hang out with her Aunty Brooke, probably because Brooke was the same way as Anna-Lee when she was a kid.

That's about it for everything that is new. All you need to know about Peyton's life is that she still only has Jenny, except she doesn't live with her anymore because she's 19 and in college.

Oh, how could I forget to mention the favorites...Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and Peyton.

**Lucas and Brooke Scott: **They are very happy with their 8 children, ever since they had Braden they knew they were going to have a big family some day and now they have it. How do they afford it you ask? Well, ever since Dan died of a heart attack, 3 years ago, Lucas now owns half of Dan Scott Motors. As for, Brooke, she has her clothing line that also sells maternity clothes. She got that idea when she found out she was pregnant with her twins, Madison and Jesse. (And Lucas and Brooke are now 35 years old.) They live across the street from Nathan and Haley and beside Peyton on the side of Tree Hill that Brooke lived in as a kid, so as you can see they are doing very well.

**Nathan and Haley Scott: **They are very happy with their 3 children, even though Anna-Lee was a mistake, she turned out to be a very good mistake because of the fact that she is becoming a very young actor, but evenif she wasn't they would love her just the same. Nathan owns the other half of Dan Scott Motors and he loves going to work with Lucas everyday. Haley doesn't even have to work, but she still wants to because she has nothing to do with herself since Anna-Lee is now in Kindergarten. During the day she records music and she already has 2 CD's outand on Friday nights she still sings in clubs. Even with her busy schedule, she still has time to take Anna-Lee to auditions for commericals and stuff. (And Nathan and Haley are now 35 years old, too.)

**Peyton Sawyer: **She is happy, Jenny is of at UNC and she finally has time to work on her own life. She still draws, mostly personal stuff, though. She owns Tric now all to herself and she loves it because she gets to incorperate her love for music into her job. About 10 years ago, she found out she had a brother that Elle didn't tell her about and they spend a lot of time together. If it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't be as happy as she is now. She still thinks about Jake everyday and everybody she knows tells her that he would be proud of how she raised Jenny.

And that's about all the information you need to know for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, people, nows your chance to tell me what to write...what do you want to read in the next chapter(s)??? Let me know in a **review**!


	7. I Hope Its Always Like This

Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I didn't get as many as I would like, but that's probably because people stopped reading this when I took my little "break" lol. But I would just like to say THANK YOU to those of you who are sticking with this story and still reviewing! This chapter might be a little slow, but I'm just starting this new thing and I wanna see how it goes...So remember to **review** and let me know what you think!

Chapter 7

I Hope Its Always Like This

Over at Lucas and Brooke's house, things were hectic as usual, but they learned to deal with it. They were now experts at handling kids, even though they had busy lives of their own. It was a typical Saturday morning, they had just finished eating breakfast and Lucas had to go to work, so Brooke was left to clean up everything and her kids weren't being any help.

"Mom, I'm going to Brittany's." Braden said, then slammed the front door before Brooke could even get a word in.

"Mom, me and Cailen are going to the mall with Adriana and Jessica." Bridget said. "Can we get money?"

"Uh...no." Brooke said, laughing. "Where's your allowance?"

"We spent it." Cailen said. "Duh...so can we have some money, please?"

Just then Kaydence came in. "Mom, can I go play with Ryan?"

"Hey, were talking to mom right now." Bridget said.

"Bridget, if you want money don't talk to your sister that way." Brooke said.

"Ok, so your giving us money?"

"Oh...here...just go." Brooke said, fed up, handing them each $30.

"Thanks, mom." they said, hugging her.

"Love yous, be good."

"Mom, so can I go?" Kaydence asked, again.

"Yea, of course."

"Thank you, bye." she said, then left.

Brooke looked to see if anymore kids were going to come around the corner and then when back to cleaning up.

"Mommy, I wiw stay and help you." Madison said, sweetly, just as she always did.

"Oh, thank you, baby." Brooke said, smiling, and giving her a hug.

"I like helping you." she said, happily.

"And I like it when you help me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ding dong

Haley went to the door when she heard the doorbell. "Hi, sweetie, are you here to play with Ryan?"

"Yes, aunty, is he here?" she asked, coming into the house.

"Yep, he's in the living room watching tv."

Kaydence went into the living room and started watching tv with Ryan. That's how things were with the three houses. There was always kids scattered all over if it wasn't Haley and Nathan's it was Peyton's and if it wasn't Peyton's it was Brooke and Lucas's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"K, Lucas, I have to take off." Nathan said. "It's the first Saturday practice of the year."

"Thanks for the notice." Lucas said, surprised.

"I'm sorry I forgot to mention it sooner." he said. "But at least your not swamped with paper work today."

"Yea...at least." he said, sarcastically. "Bye, Nate."

"Talk to you later."

Lucas didn't really have much to do...which was surprising actually because him and Nathan were usual swamped with work to do at the dealership. Since he was just sitting there playing solitare he decided he might as well call Brooke.

"Thank you, honey, you can go play now." Brooke said, kissing Madison on the cheek.

_Ring...Ring..._

"I want to answer it, mommy." Madison said, running to the phone. "Hewo?"

"Hi...who am I talking to?" Lucas asked, pretending not to know. "Is this Cass?"

"No, daddy." Madison said, giggling.

"Is it Kaydence?" he asked, again.

Madison giggled even more. "Nooo!"

"Jesse?"

"Daddy!!!" she said, laughing so hard she couldn't talk barely.

"Oooh...it's Madison!" Lucas said, pretending to finally get it.

She giggled, again. "Yes, daddy, its me!"

Lucas laughed, too. "Hi, baby girl, can I talk to mommy?"

"Yep, hewre mom, it's my daddy." she said, happily.

Brooke was laughing the whole time in the background. "Hello."

"Hi, who am I-"

"Lucas." Brooke said, laughing.

"What?" he asked, sarcastically. "You don't like that game?"

"What do you want loser?" she asked, jokingly.

"Oh I had nothing to do so I decided to call my beautiful wife." he said.

"Oh...well since you put it that way I guess I will talk to you." she said.

"And how is my beautiful wife this morning?"

"Hyper kids, messy house, very considerate husband...I'm great." she said, happily. "How's my very hot husband?"

"Bored, actually." he said.

"Slow day?" she asked, confused. That wasn't a normal thing.

"Yep and I have no one to talk to because Nathan has a Saturday practice." he explained.

"You could come home and be with me." Brooke suggested.

"Yea, I would love to, but then when someone comes to buy a car and I'm not here I will get fired and then we will have to sell the house and live on the street."

"Oh...and that would be a bad thing, why?" Brooke asked, sarcastically.

"Ok, kid report, please."

"Braden is with Brittany, again, the girls went to the mall with some friends, Kaydence went to Ryan's, Cassidy is in her room reading that book you gave her, Ethan is playing basketball outside and Madison just went to play with Jesse in the toy room." Brooke said, a little out of breath.

"Back it up...Braden is with Brittany, again?" he asked. "He's been seeing her alot lately..."

"Yea...I think we should set some ground rules." Brooke suggested.

"I know...this is how it was when I was going over to your house all the time, remember?"

"Oh...don't tell me that, Lucas." Brooke said, nervously. "That's the last thing I want...him with someone like me."

"If that's the case then he's a lucky guy." Lucas said, laughing.

'Lucas!" she said. "Oh if I could hit you right now-"

"You love me."

"Not right now I don't." she said, trying to be angry, but failing miserably.

"No...you love me all the time." he said, bugging her.

"Ok." she said, caving. "I love you, Lucas Scott, now get back to work."

"I love you, too, Pretty Girl." he said, smiling. "Bye."

That was greatest thing about their relationship...they never lost any amount of love for eachother after all those years and kids. They were the only 2 people with 8 kids in Tree Hill that still loved eachother the way they do. Nathan and Haley have 3 kids and don't even show their love to eachother like Brooke and Lucas do. Everybody on their street think it's the 8 kids thing that makes their love grow more and more everyday. Sure they have the occasional fight that the whole neighbourhood can hear, but it never gets so out of hand that they don't make up for 2 days. It just makes them love eachother that much more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why don't you guys go outside or something...it's really nice out." Haley suggested. Ryan and Kaydence had been sitting in front of the tv for an hour and Haley wasn't a fan of letting her kids watch alot of tv, unlike Brooke, who didn't really care what her kids did.

"But my mom let's me watch tv." Kaydence put in.

"Yea...I know." Haley said, thinking of Brooke. She new how Brooke was when it came to parenting, Haley didn't really go to Brooke when she needed parenting advice. "But how about you guys just go do something else now."

"Fine, mom." Ryan said, kind of mad.

"Don't be like that with me, please, Ryan."

"Can I have your mom, Kaydence?" Ryan asked, sarcastically.

Haley couldn't help but laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Knock, knock!" Peyton yelled, just walking into Lucas and Brooke's house. "Anybody here?"

"Hi, Aunty Peyton!" Madison and Jesse both screamed, while running down the stairs.

"Hey, guys!" she said, hugging them, tightly.

"Did you come to pway wif us?" Jesse asked, excitedly.

"Sure, I could play with you guys, where is your mom?"

"She is wif Cassidy right now." Madison said. "You can pway wif us till she gets down here."

"Ok." Peyton said, laughing.

About 10 minutes later Brooke came to the toy room to check on Madison and Jesse and Peyton was there playing, too.

"Aww, look at this." Brooke said, making fun of her.

"Oh, shut up, it's not like I don't see you playing in here all the time." Peyton said, laughing.

"Yea...I buy some pretty sweet toys, don't I?" she said, jokingly.

"Yea." Peyton said, sarcastically.

"So, what do you need?" Brooke asked, curiously.

"Nothing, I just got bored because I'm not working today." she said. "So I wanted to come see my favorite kids in the world."

"Really?" They both asked, happily.

"Yep." she said, tickling them both. "And guess what."

"What?" they asked.

"Jenny is coming home soon!" she said, getting them excited.

They smiled really big and jumped up and down. They loved it when Jenny came home because she always brought Madison, Jesse, Ethan and Anna-Lee each a present because they were the youngest. The middle-aged kids, like Kaydence, Cassidy and Ryan got stories of Jenny's told to them. And the older ones like Bridget, Cailen, Gabriella and Braden got whatever advice Jenny was able to give them. They thought of Jenny as the "big sister type" or the "fun aunt type".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, after Lucas got home and they were finished eating, Brooke and Lucas started their only organized thing they had. Brooke would bath the kids one by one and once they were out they went to their rooms and Lucas got them their pajamas and brushed their hair and read them a story and then they went to bed. While that was happening, Bridget, Cailen, and Braden were in their rooms doing their homework. Braden got his own room and Bridget and Cailen shared. For the younger kids it was like this: Madison and Jesse sharing a room, Ethan and Cassidy sharing a room and Kaydence got her own room. In total that made 6 bedrooms counting Brooke and Lucas's. They needed the big house for all their kids.

Finally all the kids were asleep, counting the older ones, and Lucas and Brooke could have their time together. They didn't get it that often only when Karen came to stay with the kids and Brooke and Lucas went out or when the kids were alseep.

"I'm exhausted." Brooke said, flopping on the bed, out of breathe.

"Long day?" Lucas asked, laying down beside her.

"They're all long." she said, tiredly.

"Come here." Lucas said, putting his arm around her. "Cheery, I don't thank you enough for what you do around here."

"Yes, you do." she said, confused.

"Well, thank you, again. " he said, kissing her forehead. "I leave a messy house and come home to a clean house everyday...I really appreciate it."

"Well, I have to be doing something while your at work all day." she said.

Lucas laughed. "I love you, Pretty Girl, and our kids."

"I love you, too, and I hope it's always like this."

"Me too."

"Mommy." Madison said, quietly opeing the door.

"Daddy." Jesse said, also coming in the room.

Brooke and Lucas made room in between them. "Come here." Brooke said, knowing what they were doing.

"You still want it to always be like this?" Lucas asked, jokingly.

"Absolutely." Brooke said, hugging her babies. "I wouldn't take this life any other way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slow chapter...next ones are gunna be better. As you know already...Brittany's last name is "Gatina"...hmmm...what could that mean??? (hint, hint) Yep, more drama and characters to come! it's gunna be good lol This chapter was mostly Brucas's life but next chapter I'll try to throw some Naley in there, too. **Please review!!!**


	8. The Past Becomes The Future

Here's another chapter! Enjoy! And by the way this chapter is for Gisele!!! 1 of my best friends who just started reading this...luv ya!

Chapter 8

The Past Becomes The Future

_Previously on..."What Comes From This New Life..."_

_"I'm exhausted." Brooke said, flopping on the bed, out of breathe._

_"Long day?" Lucas asked, laying down beside her._

_"They're all long." she said, tiredly._

_"Come here." Lucas said, putting his arm around her. "Cheery, I don't thank you enough for what you do around here."_

_"Yes, you do." she said, confused._

_"Well, thank you, again. " he said, kissing her forehead. "I leave a messy house and come home to a clean house everyday...I really appreciate it."_

_"Well, I have to be doing something while your at work all day." she said._

_Lucas laughed. "I love you, Pretty Girl, and our kids."_

_"I love you, too, and I hope it's always like this."_

_"Me too."_

_"Mommy." Madison said, quietly opeing the door._

_"Daddy." Jesse said, also coming in the room._

_Brooke and Lucas made room in between them. "Come here." Brooke said, knowing what they were doing._

_"You still want it to always be like this?" Lucas asked, jokingly._

_"Absolutely." Brooke said, hugging her babies. "I wouldn't take this life any other way."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scott household was noisy and hectic, just as it always was on a Monday morning when 6 kids were running around getting ready for school and 2 were getting ready to go to the babysitters.

"Ethan, clean that mess up, please." Brooke said, looking at the lucky charms all over the floor.

"I didn't do it." he said, getting mad.

"I saw you, Ethan, now clean it up."

"Mom."

"Ethan, clean it up." Lucas said, walking into the kitchen after he was done getting ready for work.

"Ok, dad." he said, then started cleaning it up right away.

Brooke looked at Lucas with her mouth wide open. "Uh! Why did he listen to you?"

"Because your not mean enough." he said, smiling, and kissing her.

"Mom, sign these permission slips." the girls said, running down the stairs.

"There." she said, signing them fast. She didn't even look at what it was for before signing it. Brooke wasn't the kind of mother that had to spend an hour loking at her kids permission slips, she did have her own life.

"Bye, mom, bye, dad." they said, grabbing their lunch and going to school.

"Bye, girls." she said. "Kaydence, Cassidy, and Ethan come on, dad will drive you to school."

Just then Braden came down the stairs, he was just about to leave when Brooke stopped him. "Braden, wait, me and your dad want you to bring Brittany over before you guys go out so we can meet her."

"Why?" he said, getting mad.

"Braden, just do it."

"Okay." he said, knowing not to argue about it. "Bye, guys."

"Well, I better go drive these kids before I end up being late." Lucas said, kissing Brooke, again. "Have a good day, Cheery."

"Bye, Broody." she said, giving him that famous wink of hers, making him make his cute Lucas Scott smile. "Love you, babe."

"Love you, too." she said, going back to get Madison and Jesse ready for the babysitter. Her clothes were a hit, so she decided to open her own store so she could get more customers, so you could now get "Clothes Over Bro's" things online and if you went to Tree Hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tree Hill High was still the same old school, it just had a different group of kids. Braden walked up to Brittany by her locker before class started.

"Hey, Brit." he said, smiling. If you thought 2 famous Scott smiles wasn't enough, then imagine Braden's smile, it was just like Nathan's and Lucas's.

"Hi, Braden." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "We still going out tonight?"

"Yea, about that, my mom and dad want you to come over so they can meet you first."

"Sure." she said, smiling. She smiled just like her mother and she was just as beautiful, and the red hair just added to her beauty. Why wouldn't Braden want to date one of the hottest girls in school?

"Hey, Brittany." Gabriella said, in her usual gitty mood, opening her locker.

"What, no hey for your cousin?" Braden asked, pretending to be offended.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." she said, sarcastically.

"Mhm." he said, turning his attention back to his girlfriend. "So 7:30?"

"Yea, I'll be there." she said, kissing him, then Braden went to his first class.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked, nudging her in the side, playfully.

"I'm meeting his parents tonight, your aunty and uncle I guess."

"Oh, don't even be nervous, they're not parenst who will ask you a whole bunch of questions and stuff, Brooke and Lucas are cool parents, unlike mine." Gabby explained, as they walked to math.

"Hey, your parents are pretty cool, well, your dad is hot anyways." Brittany said, laughing.

Gabby turned with her mouth wide open. "Ah, don't say that...I have to listen to my mom saying that all the time, I don't need it from my best friend."

"Well, it's the truth." Both girls laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Brooke sent most of the kids over to Haley and Nathan's house because she knew they would want to meet Brittany, too, and Braden didn't want them to annoy her, he loved his sister and brothers, but he knew how annoying they could be. After all, they did take after Brooke with their hyperness, when she was little there was a reason her parents didn't want to look after her, she was to damn energetic, but because of her energy she was able to have 8 kids, so it all turned out fine. Nathan and Haley on the other hand, didn't have that many kids for a reason, they were busy and it was hecti, they didn't know how Lucas and Brooke did it. Gabby was out with some friends so she wasn't even there to help watch all of the kids. They had Ryan, Anna-Lee, Cassidy, Ethan, Madison, and Jesse, that isn't even 8 kids.

"Ok, ok, ok I'm going to talk to Aunty Haley now." Nathan said, exhausted getting off the floor where he was giving Anna-Lee, Madison, and Jesse "horsy rides".

"Bye." they said, still excited

"Oh, cookies for me?" Nathan asked,putting his arms around Haley, who was baking cookies.

"No, for the kids." she said teasing him.

"I'm a kid." he said, picking Haley up and dropping her on the counter.

"Ahh!" she screamed, as he tickled her.

"When we were kids, we used to do a lot more of this." he said, kissing her.

"No, Nathan, the kids are in the other room!" she said, quietly, trying to get away.

"And you don't think Brooke and Lucas do this in front of their kids?"

Haley continued laughing as he tickled her and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"K, before we go in I want to apolgize in advance for my parents need to act like their still in high school, they make me sick..." he continued rambling on...

"Braden." she said, laughing. "Do you remember my mother?"

"Oh yea, well my parents are just as bad."

"I'm sure I'll like them...if theyre anything like you-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." he said, putting his finger over her mouth.

She giggled and then he kissed her and they went in.

"Mom, dad...were here." he said, not very excited, hoping they forgot about meeting Brittany and went out for the night.

"Hi, you must be Brittany." Brooke said, shaking her hand. "Your right, Braden, she's beautiful."

Brittany looked at Braden and smiled. "Mom." he said, annoyed. Like he would want her to know he said that about her to his parents.

"Hi, Brittany." Lucas said. "Do you want to come sit down?"

"Sure."

"Yea, this isn't awkward." Braden said, sarcastically.

"We just want to talk to your girlfriend." Brooke said, sitting down beside Brittany.

"How about you talk with my mom, Brittany, I just have to talk to my dad for a second." Braden explained.

"No problem." she said, being politer than usual. When her and Braden were alone she was nothing liek this, Braden could tell she was just trying to get Brooke and Lucas to like her.

Lucas and Braden went into the kitchen, leaving the girls to talk in the living room.

"So, what's your last name?" she asked, confused as to why she has never seen this girl around Tree Hill before.

"Gatina." she said, taking a sip of her water.

That last name didn't even make Brooke wonder, it had been so long ago since she'd heard it. "And why did you move here? Tree Hill isn't really a new people come to...not that your not welcome or anything."

"My mom has always wanted to come here or something, I don't know why." she said, confused.

After some more questions about Brittany, Brooke started asking her about her parents.

"So, what do your parents do?"

"Actually, I don't know my dad, I live with my mom...she works at the bar here in Tree Hill, I don't really get to see her that often." Brittany explained.

Brooke just sat there with a shocked look on her face, for not having a mother around all the time, she didn't undertsnad how she was so polite. But this made Brooke like her even more, it was kind of like looking at a younger version of herself, again. "Oh...and what is her name, maybe I've seen her there." she said, taking a drink of her water.

"Oh, she just started at this bar a week ago, so probably not, but her name is, Rachel."

Brooke started choking on her water when she said her name. _"Oh my god."_ she thought, trying not to make a fool of herself in front of Brittany because she was very confused as to why she started choking. "Um, sorry, excuse me for a second."

Brooke got up and went to the kitchen. "Braden, you and Brittany can go out now."

"But I never-"

"Lucas, they can go now." she said, giving Lucas a look, the look that ment shut up and don't say another word.

"Ok.." Braden said, a little confused.

"Bye, have fun." Lucas said.

Brooke just laughed. "Yea, they will have lots of _fun_."

"Brooke, what's wrong?" he asked, confused and concerned about Brooke's change of attitude.

"You want to know what I just found out?" she said, raising her voice a little.

"What is it?" Lucas asked, ready to here this one, it couldn't have been worse than what him and Braden were just talking about.

"Little miss sweet Brittany is a Gatina!"

"What?" Lucas asked, not getting it right away.

Brooke looked at him for a second.

Lucas's mouth dropped. "Oh no."

"Yea, I know, kind of how I reacted." she said, sitting down, a little tired out from passing back and forth. "Do you know what this means?"

"No, but I'm sure your going to tell me."

"I am going to have to see Rachel agian!" she said, really angry. She hadn't seen that bitch since high school and Brooke was happy when she moved away.

"How do you even know its that Gatina?" he asked, trying to make her feel better.

"Well first of all, Brittany's mom, _Rachel_ is working at the bar here now because she wanted to come back and second, if it wasn't that Gatina she would still be a Gatina and it doesn't make a difference what Gatina she is because they all make me sick!" she yelled, while Lucas just laughed at her. "What is sooo funny?" she asked.

"Are you still mad she tried to take me away from you?" he asked, taking her hand and getting her of the chair.

"Yes." she said, pouting, while hugging him.

"Brooke, I love you." he continued. "Besides, she probably isn't like that anymore."

"People can't change." she said, smiling. "Just look at us."

Lucas laughed. "Ok, we'll deal with this later, but right now we have no kids for once, is this how you want to spend our alone time?"

Brooke giggled. "Seeing as how we were talking about the past, do you mind if we relive it?" she said, winking, and getting the car keys.

"Where are we going?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, just like he always does when he's confused.

"Outside." she said, still looking at him with that devious smile on her face.

"Then why do we need to car keys?"

"How else are we suppose to open the car door?" she asked, giggling. "If we're going to relive the past, we might as well do it somewhere where we had a lot of _fun_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review!** I liked writing that chapter, sorry it took me soo long, but I've got a lot of stuff going on. But I'll try to do better!!


	9. Rachel and Brooke Are At It Again!

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome, so here's another update!

Chapter 9

Rachel and Brooke Are At It Again!

_Previously on, "What Comes From This New Life"..._

_"Oh...and what is her name, maybe I've seen her there." she said, taking a drink of her water._

_"Oh, she just started at this bar a week ago, so probably not, but her name is, Rachel."_

_Brooke started choking on her water when she said her name. "Oh my god." she thought, trying not to make a fool of herself in front of Brittany because she was very confused as to why she started choking. "Um, sorry, excuse me for a second."_

_---------------------_

_"Brooke, what's wrong?" he asked, confused and concerned about Brooke's change of attitude._

_"You want to know what I just found out?" she said, raising her voice a little._

_"What is it?" Lucas asked, ready to here this one, it couldn't have been worse than what him and Braden were just talking about._

_"Little miss sweet Brittany is a Gatina!"_

_"What?" Lucas asked, not getting it right away._

_Brooke looked at him for a second._

_Lucas's mouth dropped. "Oh no."_

_"Yea, I know, kind of how I reacted." she said, sitting down, a little tired out from passing back and forth. "Do you know what this means?"_

_"No, but I'm sure your going to tell me."_

_"I am going to have to see Rachel agian!" she said, really angry. She hadn't seen that bitch since high school and Brooke was happy when she moved away._

_"Are you still mad she tried to take me away from you?" he asked, taking her hand and getting her of the chair._

_"Yes." she said, pouting, while hugging him._

_"Brooke, I love you." he continued. "Besides, she probably isn't like that anymore."_

_"People can't change." she said, smiling. "Just look at us."_

_Lucas laughed. "Ok, we'll deal with this later, but right now we have no kids for once, is this how you want to spend our alone time?"_

_Brooke giggled. "Seeing as how we were talking about the past, do you mind if we relive it?" she said, winking, and getting the car keys._

_"Where are we going?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, just like he always does when he's confused._

_"Outside." she said, still looking at him with that devious smile on her face._

_"Then why do we need to car keys?"_

_"How else are we suppose to open the car door?" she asked, giggling. "If we're going to relive the past, we might as well do it somewhere where we had a lot of fun."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Brooke still never got a chance to talk to Braden about the Gatina thing, because of her hectic schedule, so he was still continuing to see Brittany. Lucas and Brooke were going out on Saturday night for supper, so getting Braden to watch his sister's and brother's was a great way to get him to take a break from seeing Brittany on the weekend.

"Braden, me and your dad need you to stay home tomorrow night and watch the kids."

"I can't, I have plans with Brittany." he said, annoyed.

"I know." she said, laughing.

"Mom!"

"Braden!" she said, mocking him.

"We'll do it, mom." Bridget said, cutting in. "As long as we can have some friends over."

"Fine, but 1 each, and Haley or Peyton can come over whenever they want to check on you guys." Brooke explained.

"Deal."

"Looks like you and Brittany get to go out after all." she said, frustrated.

"Why don't you want me and Brittany to go out?" he asked, confused. Brooke liked Brittany and suddenly she was always trying to find a way to get him to stay home.

"My husband!" Brooke squealed, when Lucas came through the front door.

"My daddy!" Madison screamed, then jumped down from the table where she was coloring.

"Oh, I'm so loved." he said, picking up Madison and hugging Brooke. "How are my 2 beautiful girls?"

"I'm good, but mommy is mad at Braden." Madison said, jumping down and going back to her coloring.

"What?" he asked, laughing.

"I'm not mad at him, I just wanted him to stay home tomorrow night so he couldn't go out with Brittany." she whispered.

"Oh, I see." he said, whispering, too. "Why are we whispering?"

"Braden's just in the living room, thats why, and don't mock me." she said, wrapping her arms around Lucas' neck and kissing him. "How was your day?"

"Good, I actually just ran into Haley, she was taking Anna-Lee to another audition."

"For what?"

"To be one of the kids on this new kid show they don't even have a title for yet...and they actually called Haley and asked if Anna-Lee would want to audition."

"Oh, good for her, I wish my kids had acting talents, Madison, go practice for mommy." she said, jokingly.

"No, I'm coloring!"

"Maybe she's like Peyton and she'll be an artist." Lucas said.

"Or maybe she'll be like me and be good at getting guys! Oh, I'd be so proud!" Brooke said, clapping her hands together.

"I'm sure you would...Madison, don't listen to your mom, she's crazy!"

Madison giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, were here for the audition." Haley said to the lady behind the desk.

"Name, please." she said, not even looking up from her papers.

"Anna-Lee Taylor Scott." Anna-Lee said, smiling.

That made the lady look up from her papers. "Aw, ohmigod, isn't she the cutest little thing."

"That's what I've been told." Haley said, proudly.

"Yes, she's right here." she said, pointing to her name on the paper. "Its actually her turn in about 10 minutes."

"Ok, thank you."

"You will need to put this name tag on her, and fill out this form." the lady explained.

"Ok."

"And Anna-Lee, how about you come with me and I'll introduce you to some of the kids you might be working with." said another tall, skinny lady holding out her hand to Anna-Lee.

She looked at Haley before she took the lady's hand. "Yes, its ok, sweetie." Haley said, sitting down to fill out the form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Brooke and Lucas's, Peyton came over and Kaydence was telling Brooke and Peyton all about her day at school.

"...and then I was hanging out with Allie and she told me that Mason likes me and I was like, no he doesn't, and she was like, yes he does, and then I went and asked him and he told me to get lost!"

"Was he with his friends when he said that?" Peyton asked her.

"Yea, why would Allie tell me that though?" she asked, totally confused.

"I'll give you some advice, Kaydence." Peyton said, while Brooke and her laughed to eachother. They thought it was so cute how she was so upset about it. "When a guy likes you and he can't admit it infront of his friends that he likes you, then he's not mature enough for you and he's not worth it...Oh, I get it now."

Brooke just laughed. "Yea, she's right, Kaydence...and you just ignore this boy."

"Thanks, mom, and Aunty Peyton."

"Anytime, hun."

Kaydence went upstairs, and Brooke and Peyton started laughing. "Your in for a fun ride." Peyton said.

"I know, what am I suppose to tell her when the guy tells her he likes her and then blows her off in front of his friends? Because we all know that hasn't ever happened to me."

"Haley." Peyton said, laughing some more.

"Oh god, she would kill you if she was here right now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley was just finished getting Anna-Lee ready and practicing her lines again.

"Mommy, is daddy coming?"

Haley looked at her for a second and the look she got on her face didnt make Anna-Lee happy. "No...I'm sorry, baby." she said, hugging her.

"Why not?" she asked, putting her lip out. It always broke Haley's heart to see her like this.

"He's working late today, I promise he won't miss the next one, ok?"

She nodded.

"Anna-Lee, your up next!"

"Ok, sweetie, are you ready?" Haley asked, making sure her hair and dress were perfect.

"Yes, I've been ready for ever!" she said, getting excited.

"Alright, just try your best, I'll be watching."

"Anna-Lee Taylor Scott!" yelled another lady. "Your on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" Brittany asked, as her and Braden left the Cafe.

"Yea, I almost had to stay home and babysit, but I paid my sisters to tell my mom they would do it." he said, laughing.

"Braden!" she said, hitting him playfully.

"What? That's what they're for."

"My mom is really excited about meeting you, because you meeting her means that your actually a boyfriend and not just some guy that I'm going to dump in a couple days." she said, jokingly.

"Well, thanks, I think."

"Yea, I really like you Braden, your the longest relationship I've ever had." she said, taking his hand as they walked back to her house.

"I really like you, too." he said, stopping to kiss her. She just smiled.

"Hey, love birds." Gabriella and her close "guy friend", Jordan, who was also Braden's friend walked up to them.

"Sick, man, what are you doing with my cousin?"

"I would like to say the same thing you and Brittany are doing, but that really doesn't seem appropriate." he said, sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny." Brittany said, punching Jordan on the arm.

"Ow." he said, shocked.

"Come on, Braden." she said, taking his arm again. "Bye, Gabby, I'll call you later."

"Bye, guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, after Haley and Nathan put Anna-Lee to bed, she took his arm and practically dragged him to the kitchen.

"We need to talk!" she said, raising her voice, but not so much that she woke Anna-Lee up.

"What's the matter, Hales?" he asked, concerned and confused.

"When I took Anna-Lee to her audition today, guess who wasn't there."

Nathan looked at her for a minute. "Ohmigod, I'm sorry, Haley, I totally forgot."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to the little girl that had to see all the kids, happy, with both of their parents with them." she explained, getting really frustrated.

He didn't say anything, just stood there looking really guilty.

"You better hope she gets this part so you can make it up to her." she said, hugging him. "Sorry I yelled at you."

Nathan laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, its just funny how everytime we have a fight, we make up in the next 30 seconds, anyways."

"Well, I love you, and I don't like yelling at you, its just that you can be a real ass sometimes, and to a 5-year-old yet!" she said, laughing. He laughed, too.

"I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good night, mommy." Madison and Jesse said, hugging Brooke an then Lucas. "Good night, daddy."

"Night my babies." Brooke said, turning of the light and shutting the door a little bit.

"There, now lets go to our bed." Lucas said, poking Brooke in the back to make her hurry.

"Lucas!" she whisper yelled, turning around. "That tickles!"

"I know." he said, laughing.

"Ok, ok, ok, stop it, we have to talk about the recent situation."

"I thought we were done talking about that?" Lucas said, throwing Brooke on the bed and then taking of his shirt.

"Lucas, you can't make me choose between your hot body and our kids problems."

"Yes, I can, and I'm doing it because I know you can't resist me." he said, sarcastically, then laid beside her and started kissing her.

"Ohhh, Lucas, I hate you!" she said, giving in and kissing him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night, Brooke and Lucas were getting ready to leave.

"Lucas!"

"Ohmigod, what!" Lucas said, bugging her.

"I have an idea, you go outside and pretend your picking me up, like its a first date!"

"Brooke, do you remember our first date?" Lucas said, laughing.

"Yea, but I never said like its _our_ first date, I said like _a_ first date." she said, pushing him out the door. "Just do it!"

Ding, dong

"Hi, Lucas." she said, happily, opening the door.

"Hi, Brooke, you look beautiful tonight." he said, trying to play along as well as he could.

"Thank you." she said, blushing. "Bridget and Cailen, this is Lucas."

They just laughed. "Hi, Lucas, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, girls."

"Don't get into to much trouble while I'm gone, munchkins."

"Bye, mommy, bye, daddy!" Jesse, Madison and Ethan all said together.

"Whoa, not yet." she said, joking.

Lucas just laughed, then he shut the door behind him. "Wow, very cute kids, who's the father?"

"Oh, he left me after we had the last batch of twins, he said he didn't want kids anymore, but I don't like to talk about it." she said, pretending to be sad, as Lucas opened the car door for her.

"Wow, that must have been horrible for you." he said, trying not to laugh.

"Yea, well now I'm with you and that's all that matters." she said, moving to the middle seat so she could put her head on Lucas's shoulder, then he put his arm around her.

When they got to the restaurant, Brook was sick of waiting in line, so being Lucas Scott he was able to get them ahead of everybody else.

"Right this way please." the very tall man said.

"Oh, I love it when you do that!" Brooke giggled. "It makes me feel like we're so important."

Lucas laughed.

"Ohmigod." Brooks said, shocked, then just froze right where she was standing.

"What's wrong, Brooke?"

"Here's your table, Mr. Scott." the man said, seating them. As soon as they sat down Brooke put the menu by her head, as if she was hiding from someone.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" he said, laughing at her more now. She looked really rediculous hiding like that.

"Look over there." she said, quietly, pointing to her right.

Lucas looked and then quickly looked back at Brooke.

"Dad?" Braden asked, surprised and stood up from his seat. Brittany and Rachel looked at Braden confused and then over to where he was looking.

"Dammit." Brooke said, putting the menu down, but not for a second looking at them.

"Hi, Braden." he said, nervously, hoping Rachel had no idea who he was.

"Lucas!" Rachel practically screamed. Lucas mouthed the words, "I'm sorry", to Brooke.

"How do you know my dad?" Braden asked, confused, as she got up to walk over to him.

"We went to high school together."

Braden and Brittany looked at eachother confused.

"I had no idea you were still in Tree Hill." Rachel said to Lucas. She didn't notice Brooke yet because she wasn't facing her.

"Yea, I've been here the whole time."

"And who's this?" she asked, turning to loko at Brooke. Brooke turned her head, so Rachel could see her face. There was no way she was able to get out of this one. "Ohmigod its Brooke Davis!"

"Brooke Davis?" Braden asked, more confused.

"Ha ha yea its me, except my last name isn't Davis anymore." she said, feeling very uncomfortable now.

"You two?"

"Yea."

"Wait...your Braden's mom?"

"Well, that's usually how it goes..."

"No, I mean I just can't see you as a mother."

"Oh?" she asked, kind of offended. "I actually have 8 kids and love every single one of them."

"Lucas, couldn't you keep it in your pants?" she asked, laughing.

"Don't talk to him like that." Brooke said, angrily, standing up.

"Brooke, its ok." Lucas said.

"No, I'm not going to let her talk to you like that." she said, raising her voice. "You were a bitch to me in high school, but you don't say stuff like that to my husband, especially in front of his son!"

"Make me." she said, getting in Brooke's face. Just then Brooke slapped Rachel right across the face.

"Excuse me, you people are going to have to leave." the tall, skinny man said, braking up the fight that was just starting to get out of hand.

Nobody listened to him, though. "Don't hit my mom!" Brittany yelled.

"Braden, you can come home with us, ok?" Lucas said, grabbing his arm.

"This isn't over, slut!" Rachel yelled, letting go of Brooke's hair, while Brittany got her out of the restuarant.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not even close to be finished with you, bitch!" Brooke yelled, while Lucas helped her off the floor.

On the way home it was pretty much silent, then Braden spoke.

"Mom, what was that about?"

"I went to school with her, too, and we didn't exactly get along as you can see." Brooke explained, a lot calmer than she was earlier.

"What she's saying is that your mom and Rachel used to fight over me." he said, proudly.

Brooke smacked him.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop being so full of yourself!" she yelled.

He laughed and Braden gave him a high-five. "Alright, dad, I didn't know you were that hot in high school."

"Yea..."

"You two make me sick." Brooke said, angrily.

"Brooke..." he said, trying to pull her closer to him.

"Don't touch me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know you don't want Brucas to be fighting for a long time so you better **review** so they make up!

3 reviews- They will be fighting for a long, long time.

6 reviews- They will eventually stop fighting.

7 or more reviews- They will make up the next morning! (And you know what "making up" means lol)


	10. It And Then Breakfast

Hello! Here's another chapter! Your lucky there was a snow day today haha because I have nothing else to do! Well, on with the chapter- wait! By the way do any of you even like this story anymore because I'm not getting many reviews! I write beter if I know people like it enough to leave a review, sooo **PLEASE** review!!!!!

Chapter 10

It and then Breakfast

"Morning, Brooke." Lucas said, when he came in to their bedroom to change into his work clothes. He was leaving early so the kids were still sleeping.

"I thought I told you not to talk to me?" she said, not in the greatest mood.

Lucas ignored her and took his shirt off so he could change into his work clothes.

"Lucas, you can't do that to me!" Brooke said, whining, and throughing the blankets over her head.

"What? I'm just changing for work." he said, pretending to not know what she was talking about.

"You know I can't resist that sexy body." she said, covering her eyes.

"Come on, Brooke, you know you want to look." he said, getting on the bed and trying to get her hands off her eyes.

"No! I'm suppose to be mad at you!" she said, laughing. Then he started tickling her. "Lucas!

"Shhh, Brooke, the kids are all sleeping!" she said, whispering, and continuing to tickle her.

"Well, how can I shut up if-"

Lucas inturrupted her by kissing her. "Still mad?"

Brooke pulled him, closer, and kissed him again. "I guess not." he said, laughing. "Babe, I know you want to _play_, but I'm going to be late for work."

"Tell them your car wouldn't start or something." she said, continuing to kiss him.

"I'm not going to say that." he said, just as Brooke was about to take off her shirt. "Ok, I guess I could say that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At about 9, the twins were up and making all sorts of noise, just like every Sunday morning.

"That's my que." Brooke said, hearing the twins fighting i the living room.

"And I'm off to work for a little bit, bye, Brooke."

"See yea." she said, walking into the living room. "Ok, who's causing all the trouble in here, your sisters and brothers are still sleeping, you know."

"Jesse! He hit me!" Madison said, whining.

"Well, what did you do to make him hit you?"

"Nothing!" she said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Well, then what are we going to do with him?" she asked, sarcastically.

"No! I didn't do anything!" Jesse said, lying.

"I think we better tickle him!" Madison said, laughing.

"I think so, too." Brooke said, chasing Jesse around the living room.

"Can't you people just shut up already!" Kaydence said, coming downstairs, along with Ethan and Cassidy.

Brooke looked shocked. "Grouchy, are we?" she asked, laughing.

Kaydence just rolled her eyes. "How about breakfast?" Brooke asked, just ignoring that. There was no point in starting a fight with her pre-teen daughter at 9 in the morning.

Things weren't that crazy over at Nathan and Haley's house. Haley was about to make breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hey, you just about to make breakfast?"

"Are you psycic?" Haley asked, knowing already that it was, Brooke.

"No, it's just that I am and I was thinking you guys could just come over and eat with us, considering were single parents this morning." she explained.

"Ok, we'll be over right away." Haley said, about to hang up. "Wait, we might as well call, Peyton, too."

"Ok, talk to you in a bit."

"Was that Aunty Brooke?" Anna-Lee asked.

"Yes, were going to go for breakfast."

"I'm going now, I'm already dressed." she said, running to the door already and putting her shoes on.

"Watch for cars!" she said, laughing. She couldn't help but laugh at her daughter, she was always excited to go over to her Aunty Brooke's house, that's where the fun was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you late?" Nathan asked Lucas, confused.

"Uh, my car wouldn't start for some reason." he said, sitting at his desk and getting to work. Lucas and Nathan shared an office, they thought it would be way less boring that way, and they were good enough friends that it wouldn't be a problem.

"Lucas, that's a really lame excuse."

"Tell Brooke that, not me." she said, seriously, but couldn't help but smile, which gave the reason her was late away.

"That early in the morning, Luke, you two deserve an award or something." he said, sarcastically.

Lucas just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, Anna-Lee, come play with us." Cassidy said, bringing her to the living room.

"Where's your mom, hun?" Brooke asked, taking 2 pieces of toast out of the toaster.

"She's coming with Ryan and Gabby soon."

"Ok."

Just then they came in the door, along with Peyton. They didn't knock, they never did, it was like 16 people sharing 3 houses pretty much, so they didn't see the need to knock on any of them.

"Hey, guys, food is almost ready." Brooke said, while making juice. She was really good at the cooking thing now considering she had been doing it for 16 years, and then every year alomst, there was another mouth to feed.

Once they all were all finished eating the kids went in the backyard and the older kids went and did whatever they usually did, so that left Brooke, Haley, and Peyton to talk.

"So, I lied, well not lied, just omitted something." Brooke said, clearing the table, with the help of Peyton and Haley.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked, laughing.

"I didn't just ask you guys to come over for breakfast, as if I really wanted to cook _that_ much food." she explained, laughing.

"Oh, thanks." Haley said, sarcastically.

"Then why are we over here?" Peyton asked. "I do have drawings to finish, you know."

"Ok, I'll just say it." she said, sitting down. "I think I'm pregnant, well, actually I'm just about 100 percent sure, considering I've been through this 8 times now."

"Omigod." they said.

"I know!" Brooke said." Crazy, huh?"

"No it's weird, what is the matter with you, get Lucas clipped or something." Haley said, laughing.

Brooke half laughed, half sighed. "Lucas is going to freak, we decided not to have anymore kids!"

"Accidents happen, Brooke." Peyton said, trying to make her feel better. "It's not like this is a big deal, what's one more, right?"

"Yea, I know, I just don't know what Lucas is going to think, he's been really busy at work lately, like its Sunday and he's at the office." she explained.

"Yea, Nathan's been busy, too." Haley put in. "But were here to help, Brooke."

"Thanks, guys." Brooke said, cleaning up again. "I'll tell, Lucas, tonight then."

"Hey, Brooke, remember when it was _me_ who told you, you were pregnant with Braden." she laughing."

"Oh, yea, how could I forget..."

-Flashback-

_She knocked on the door and Brooke let her in. "Hey Brooke, I have to tell you something."_

_"Uh, yea, I think I already know." said Brooke._

_"What?" asked Haley confused._

_"You think your pregnant, I think I must have grabbed your test when we ran into eachother." explained Brooke._

_"Brooke, I don't know if i'm pregnant, and that's not why I'm here." Haley told her calmly._

_"Uh, Haley why are you acting like that?" she asked. "Just please stop the freaky, calm thing and tell me why your here."_

_Haley sat down at the table. "Brooke, you did take my test, but I also took yours and I know what it said..." she said making it very obvious._

_"Oh my god Haley, what am I going to do." said Brooke tearing up._

_"Brooke, it's ok, everything is going to be fine, you know Lucas, he will understand and stick by your side." said Haley stating the obvious._

_"I know, I'm scared though." said Brooke while Haley gave her a reassuring hug._

-End Flashback-

"This is so crazy, I wouldn't have even thought this was possible when we were in high school." Peyton said, laughing. "You used to be the least motherly person in school!"

"I know, but its all Lucas's fault!" she said, sarcastically. "Oh great, Braden is going to be so mad at me, not Lucas, of course, just me."

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Every time I got pregnant after him he got mad because at first he wasn't going to be my baby boy anymore and then it just got to where he didn't want to babysit the it." she said, laughing. "And now he's 16 and has a girlfriend- oh shit, I forgot about that, I didn't tell you guys about last night, how could I forget?"

"Ohmigod, what happened!" Peyton asked, in a teenager kind of voice, just to mock Brooke for the way she was just ranting on and on like they were in high school, again.

Haley laughed.

"Ha, very funny." Brooke said. "Anyways, me and Lucas were on our date and Braden was at the same restaurant with Britney-"

"So?" Peyton asked.

"Hey, let me finish." she continued. "Her mom was with them, guess who that is...fricken Rachel!"

"_The_ Rachel." they asked, shocked.

"Yep, that bitch lives here, again." Brooke said, whining.

Peyton was just laughing, and Haley was just mad, considering she hated her for trying to steal her husband away from her.

"What are you going to do?" Peyton asked.

"Try to avoid her as much as possible, I guess." she said. "But I can't make Braden break up with Britney because that's not really fair."

"Yea." Peyton said. "What does she look like now?"

"She hasn't changed, really, except now she has a kid."

"I wonder who the father is."

Brooke looked at Haley who was not saying anything. "Got anything to add?"

"I _hate _her." she said, seriously.

Brooke and Peyton laughed.

Another 2 hours had past and everybody had just left. Ethan, Madison, and Jesse were all napping from the big morning they had in the backyard, and all the other kids were around the house doing whatever, so Brooke was left alone to finish the chores and _try_ to get excited about telling Lucas the news. While she was doing that she just thought about when she told Lucas the very first time she was pregnant...

-Flashback-

_Back at Lucas' house Brooke went and told him everything that Haley told Nathan._

_"Don't cry, and don't think for a minute that I won't be there for you, Cheery. I love you so much, and I will love this child just as much." he said giving Brooke a reassurning hug. "Everything is going to be ok."_

_"I love you too, Broody." she said kissing him and then hugging him. Then she whispered into his ear. "Thank you."_

-End Flashback-

"Brooke, why are you just staring out the window?" Lucas asked, wrapping his hands around her, making her jump a little.

"Oh, your home, I missed you." she said, drying her hands off and taking the plug out of the sink.

"Yea, I wasn't going to be that long today." he said, taking her hand and taking her to the couch. "What did my girl do today?"

"Not that much, just cleaned up, mostly, why are you being extra nice today?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Can't I just be _extra_ nice sometimes?"

"Ok, who told you?" she asked, putting her head in her hands, kind of embaressed, she knew she shouldn't have told Haley, she probably went home and called Nathan right away.

"Who told me what?" he asked, totally, confused.

She raised her eyebrows and got up off the couch. "Uh, nothing, nevermind."

"I was just being extra nice because I've been working alot lately, is there something you have to tell me?" he asked, pulling her back down.

"I guess I have to tell you now." she said, laughing.

"Ok."

"I think I'm pregnant, again, Lucas." she said, smiling.

"What?" he asked, excitedly. "How did this happen, we're always safe."

"I know, it's crazy, how do you feel about this?"

"I think it's great, Cheery."

"Ok, good." she said, getting up. "I'm going to go take, like 2 tests to make sure."

"You already bought them?" he asked, laughing.

"Yea, well, I knew when I told you I would want to know for sure right away so I got them yesterday afternoon." she explained.

"Oh, I see."

About 5 minutes later...

"They're both positive, Luke!" Brooke practically screamed.

"I see that, thanks for making me deaf in my left ear." he said, laughing.

"You better get used to the screaming, there's going to be a baby doing it in 9 months." Brooke said, happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review!** I don't know why, but that chapter just took me 4 hours to write haha, that happens sometimes, but it's all good because you guys get another chapter at least! Haha that's great that I can just make Brooke pregnant, just like that.


	11. The Baby Must Hate Her

**So so so so so so so so so sorry!!!!** Haha...my computer broke, and then we had to move!!!!!:( But I'm here now and ready to write for you guys! Hehe remember Brooke is pregnant...AGAIN! lol yay! Should she have more than one kid, like twins, triplets, something like that??? Let me know, kk? Here's the next chapter...

Chapter 11

The Baby Must Hate Her

_Previously on "What Comes From This New Life"..._

"I think I'm pregnant, again, Lucas." she said, smiling.

"What?" he asked, excitedly. "How did this happen, we're always safe."

"I know, it's crazy, how do you feel about this?"

"I think it's great, Cheery."

"Ok, good." she said, getting up. "I'm going to go take, like 2 tests to make sure."

"You already bought them?" he asked, laughing.

"Yea, well, I knew when I told you I would want to know for sure right away so I got them yesterday afternoon." she explained.

"Oh, I see."

About 5 minutes later...

"They're both positive, Luke!" Brooke practically screamed.

"I see that, thanks for making me deaf in my left ear." he said, laughing.

"You better get used to the screaming, there's going to be a baby doing it in 9 months." Brooke said, happily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yes, Mrs. Scott, you're definitly pregnant." Dr. Smith said, looking at Brooke's folder.

Brooke clapped her hands together. "Yay!" she said, looking at Lucas, happily. Nobody would have pictured Brooke saying, "Yay", at a doctors appointment to find out if she was pregnant, but having 8 kids already made it exciting. She was a pro at having children.

"Brooke, don't get to excited just yet." she said laughing at Brooke. After giving the news and delivering _all_ of Brooke's children, Dr. Smith would know exactly what Brooke's reaction would be.

"I know, I know..." Brooke got ready. "You have went through eight pregnancies now and that means you have to be careful, the more children you give birth to, the more careful you have to be...and the part I hate saying...there are more _risks_, considering it's your 9th child."

"Nicely put." she said, laughing. Lucas just rolled his eyes and smiled. "I guess I don't need to tell you what to do to get prepared, either?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine." she said, very confident.

"Ok, then, moving on." she said, sitting at her desk. "You are about 2 and half months along now, there's a good chance it could be twins, considering you have 2 sets already...and I don't really know what else to tell you, you know the drill."

"I sure do."

"Well, I'll let you and Lucas get back now, I know you probably have a lot to do."

"Yea, like tell the rest of the kids about this..."

When Lucas and Brooke got back they called all the kids to the living room.

"I didn't do it." Bridget said, quickly.

Lucas laughed. "No one is in trouble, me and your mom just have some news."

"Good or bad?" Cailen asked, sitting on the couch.

"Will this take long?" Braden asked. "I'm going to Brittany's."

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed, nervously.

"Well..." Bridget said, impatiently.

Brooke looked at Lucas, so he could tell them.

Lucas put his arm around Brooke. "Are you serious?" Braden asked, surprised. He's been through this to many times, so he knew exactly what was going on. After that, Cailen and Bridget knew what was going on, too.

"Yes, we are...your mom is pregnant, again." he said, happily. The older kids smiled, but the little ones, like Ethan, Madison, and Jesse had know idea what that ment.

"What is that, is she dying!" Madison yelled.

Everybody laughed. "No, no, sweetie, it means I'm going to have another baby." Brooke said, as Lucas picked Madison up and put her on his lap.

"I won't be your baby anymore?"

"You guys can leave now, I think we have to explain this to Madison." Lucas said, kind of laughing.

Everybody left and Madison was already crying. "No, honey, your always going to be my baby."

"But there will be a new baby."

"Um, yea, but..." she said, looking at Lucas trying to think of something. She couldn't get the right words to explain this to Madison.

"Your mom means that you will always be her baby, even though there is going to be another one that we will have to look after now." Lucas explained. He looked at Brooke like he didn't know what he was talking about, but he must have said something right because she just smiled.

"Yea, that's what I mean, you will always be my baby no matter what, ok?"

"Ok, mommy." she said, hugging her. "Will I get to play with the baby?"

"Of course, just when it gets a little older."

"Oh, yay, I'm going to dress it up and do it's hair, just like my dolly's!" she said, excitedly, jumping of Lucas's lap and running to go play with her dolls.

They laughed. "I think she's going to be ok." Lucas said, grabbing Brooke and raising his eyebrows. "Now it's your turn to come sit on daddy's lap."

"Lucas!" she said, laughing. "There are children in the other room!"

"Yea, well when has that ever stopped us?" he asked, kissing her.

"I guess your right." she said, giggling. "Oh my god..."

"What?" Lucas asked, concerned.

Brooke jumped off his lap and ran to the bathroom.

Lucas quickly got up and ran to the bathroom right behind her. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, after I'm done throwing up." she said, sitting on the floor by the toilet.

"Is mom ok?" Cassidy asked, as she walked by the bathroom.

"She'll be fine, it's just morning- I mean, nevermind, she'll be ok."

"Lucas, come in here!" Brooke yelled.

"Make sure the kids don't come by here Cassidy, ok?"

"Ok."

Lucas went in the bathroom and shut the door. He grabbed Brooke's hair and pulled it back for her. After a little while Brooke was fine. "I can't believe I got sick when I was kissing you!"

Lucas just laughed.

"It's not funny, if I get sick everytime I sick you I'm going to die!"

"I'm sorry, but that's just to funny." he said, still laughing.

"This baby must hate me." she said, leaning against Lucas's chest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You threw up while you were making out with him?" Haley asked, while her and Brooke walked through the mall. "K, that's a new one."

"Yea, tell me about it, that's never happened before, I think this child is trying to ruin my life or something."

Haley laughed. "I'm sorry, that's just to funny."

"Shut up." she said, looking at baby clothes. "Haley, do you want more kids?"

"I don't know, I'm fine with 3, but obviously you weren't." she laughed.

"Yea, I don't know what's wrong with me, I always thought I wasn't going to have any kids."

"Then you met Lucas."

she smiled. "Yea, I guess he brings out a side of me that I never thought I had."

"And with me it's the opposite, I thought I was going to have lots of kids and then I met Nathan and I'm suddenly fine with just one."

"Yea...oh my god, Haley, get down!"

"What?" Haley asked, confused, while Brooke pulled them behind a clothes rack.

"It's her!"

"Who?"

"Rachel, right over there!" Brooke whispered.

"Brooke, this is ridiculous, we don't have to hide we're all grown ups now...I'm perfectly fine with telling Rachel I hate her." Haley said, smiling.

"Ok, we'll just walk out of here like we never saw her." Brooke said, pulling Haley back up.

They got up slowly and started walking out before Rachel could turn around...but that didn't work because she backed up right into them. "Oh, Brooke, hi." Rachel said, surprised.

_"Oh god, kill me now."_ Brooke thought, rolling her eyes. "Rachel, hi, funny running into you here."

"No, not really." she said, looking confused. If there was one thing her and Brooke had in common, it was shopping. "I'm actually glad I ran into you."

"Why is that?"

"Well, it's just, I think things would be easier if we set our problems aside and tried to get along...you know, for Brittany and Braden." she explained. It probably wasn't easy for her to get that out, though, but Brooke really didn't know if she should trust her. Rachel used to do stuff like that in high school, only to use it against Brooke later.

"Um, I guess..." Brooke said, looking at Haley. "We gotta go, bye."

Haley and Brooke ran out of there as fast as they could. "Well that was interesting." Haley said, laughing.

"Oh, I saw right through that bitch, I don't know what it is, but she did that in high school all the time, she just wants something..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night, Lucas and Brooke bathed the kids and put them to bed early, even if the kids didn't want to go to bed...they needed some alone time. They got a blanket and snuggled up onto the couch.

"What did you do today, babe?" Lucas asked her as he gave her a massage.

"Went to the mall with Haley...um, ran into Rachel..."

"Oh?" Lucas asked, curious. "And how was that?"

"She asked if we could put all our problems behind us for the sake of Brittany and Braden, but I know it's just a bunch of bull shit, she wants you, Lucas."

Lucas laughed. "Why would you ever think that?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Remember in high school!" she said, looking back at him. "She almost made us break up! She's evil, Lucas!"

"Brooke, don't worry about it, come here." he said, making room beside him for her. "I don't care if she tries anything."

"What?" Brooke asked, confused, almost in tears because she was so stressed from being pregnant and taking care of 8 children on top of that.

"I don't care what she tries because I love _you_." he said, kissing her forehead.

She giggled. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." he said, smiling. "Now are you ready to try again?"

"I think so." she said, kissing him slowly.

"See the baby doesn't hate you." Lucas said, kissing her more passionatly this time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Important:**

**---- Please review!** How many kids should Brooke have? Just **one**? **Twins**? **Triplets**!? That's as high as I'm going, but you guys have to pick one...I'm not gunna go with the one that has the most votes, I'm gunna go with the one that has the best reason behind it, so make sure you say **why** you want the amount of kids you want her to have, kk? Good.


	12. A Very Big Mix Up

Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! So, I've made my desicion and Lucas and Brooke are having... Well, you are just going to have to find out in the chapters to come! It won't be in this chapter, just because I don't think Brooke is far along enough to find out if it's one baby or more than one, unless they can do that now, I don't know lol... Anyways, it'll be soon... Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 12

A Very Big Mix Up

Previously on, "What Comes From This New Life"...

That night, Lucas and Brooke bathed the kids and put them to bed early, even if the kids didn't want to go to bed...they needed some alone time. They got a blanket and snuggled up onto the couch.

"What did you do today, babe?" Lucas asked her as he gave her a massage.

"Went to the mall with Haley...um, ran into Rachel..."

"Oh?" Lucas asked, curious. "And how was that?"

"She asked if we could put all our problems behind us for the sake of Brittany and Braden, but I know it's just a bunch of bull shit, she wants you, Lucas."

Lucas laughed. "Why would you ever think that?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Remember in high school!" she said, looking back at him. "She almost made us break up! She's evil, Lucas!"

"Brooke, don't worry about it, come here." he said, making room beside him for her. "I don't care if she tries anything."

"What?" Brooke asked, confused, almost in tears because she was so stressed from being pregnant and taking care of 8 children on top of that.

"I don't care what she tries because I love _you_." he said, kissing her forehead.

She giggled. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." he said, smiling. "Now are you ready to try again?"

"I think so." she said, kissing him slowly.

"See the baby doesn't hate you." Lucas said, kissing her more passionatly this time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A month had passed and Brooke was starting to realise she had gained weight. It was nothing new to her, but after having 8 kids you would think she wouldn't really care.

"Lucas, it's happening again!" Brooke yelled as she looked at herself in the long mirror that was in their room.

He quickly ran into the bedroom. "What's happening again?"

She stood there, pouting. "So?" he asked, confused. "What's your point?"

"You jackass!" she said, slapping his arm.

"Ouch." he said. "Come here, get away from the mirror, you are not fat, Brooke, you're pregnant."

"Same thing." she said, hugging Lucas. "Why do I have to keep getting fat over and over and you do nothing!"

"If I could carry this baby I would." he said, smiling.

"No you wouldn't." she said, laughing.

"Ok, you're right, I wouldn't."

"Exactly, hey, don't you have to work this morning?"

"Shit!" he said, looking at his watch.

Madison and Jesse came around the corner at the wrong time. "Oh no, daddy said a bad word, mommy!" they said, laughing.

"Yes he did, we better punish him, what do you guys think?"

"Wash his mouth out with soap!" Jesse said, laughing more.

Lucas chased them out of the bedroom and started tickling them. "Daddy, no! Mommy... help us!"

Brooke laughed. "Um, Lucas I thought you had to go to work?"

"Madison and Jesse!" Lucas yelled, pretending to be mad. "Wait to go, you made me late for work!"

"Ha ha!" they said, sticking their tongue's out at him.

Lucas kissed Brooke on the cheek and hugged Madison and Jesse. "Guys, make sure you drive your mother crazy today, ok?"

Brooke glared at him and smiled. She couldn't even pretend to be mad at Lucas.

"We will! Bye dad!"

"Ok, he's gone, how about we make some cookies and we can take them to Aunty Haley's with us."

"Yay!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Lucas got to work Nathan was sitting at his desk, not in the greatest mood.

"What's wrong?"

"You're late again, Lucas." he said, getting up and handing him an arm load of paper work.

"I do have 8 kids I have to help Brooke get ready in the morning, and then I have to get myself ready, oh, and then this morning I had to convince my _pregnant_ wife that she wasn't fat." he explained.

Nathan looked at him confused. "What?"

"Nevermind, why are you so pissed off this morning?"

"Haley's pregnant."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke and kids went across the street to Haley's as soon as the cookies were done. Just like always, they just walked right in.

"Hey, how are my favorite niece and nephew doing?" Haley asked, giving them both hugs.

"Good, we brought cookies, Aunty." Jesse said.

"Yea, here they are." Madison said, handing the container to her.

"Thank you." she said, putting them on the counter. "Can you two go play in the toy room for a little while, me and your mom need to have big girl talk."

"Haley, just talk to them like normal people, please." Brooke laughed. She just hated it when adults changed the way they talked infront of her kids, like come on, it's not like they're going to understand it any better that way.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes that your parenting skills are, well, crazy." Haley said, sarcastically.

"Thanks." Brooke said, proudly, pouring herself a drink. "I just came here to get away from my messy house, what is this, big girl talk, you want to talk about?"

"You know, you could just clean your house."

"What fun would that be?" she asked, seriously. "That's what Braden, Bridget and Cailen are for."

Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, this must be pretty intense if you are already trying to change the subject, spill."

"Um, we should sit, well, I need to sit."

"Ok, now you're just starting to scare me." Brooke said, not taking her eyes off of Haley.

"I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom garbage...and it was positive."

"So, you either got drunk and you forgot you took a pregnancy test or..."

"Yea..."

"Or Nathan's pregnant."

"Brooke!" Haley said, almost in tears.

"You're right, you're right, it's not time to joke." Brooke said, seriously. "Well, have you talked to her?"

"Oh yea, Gabby I found your pregnancy test in the garbage, when did you plan on telling me you were pregnant?" she said, sarcastically. "Are you kidding!"

"Yea, this is a tough one." Brooke said, thinking.

"Brooke, maybe you could-"

"No, no, no, no, she's your daughter, Haley."

"But you are her fun Aunt Brooke, it might be easier if you talk to her, if me and her talked about this we would probably kill eachother!"

"Fine." she said, giving in.

Haley took a deep breathe and just fell apart right there at the kitchen table. "Come here, everything is going to be ok, the same thing happened to you and you were fine." Brooke said, hugging her.

"But this is almost one hundred percent different! I was 18 and I had Nathan, she just started dating her boyfriend and she's 16."

"Still, I promise it'll all be fine, tell her to come over tonight and we'll talk."

"Ok, thank you, Brooke."

"It's no problem, I know how scared she must be, I was pregnant at 16, remember."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile...

"Why do you seem so upset about it?" Lucas asked, confused. "You're both adults and you are definitly prepared to handle another baby."

"I know, but we talked and we decided on not having anymore kids, and she hasn't even told me yet, so it makes me wonder if she even wants it."

"You know what I would do."

"What?" Nathan asked, desperate for advice.

"Go home after work and try and have a real conversation about it, she was probably planning on telling you tonight anyways."

"Thanks, who knew you, Lucas Scott, would be the one helping me with this."

"Well, I've been through it 6 times, and trust me, it's _always_ exciting hearing that you're going to be a father, again."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night Nathan stopped at a store with just baby stuff in it, he decided to get a stuffed animal for the baby, just to let her know he was ok with it.

"Hales, I'm home, and I have a surprise for you."

"Nathan, I hate surprises." she said, smiling. Even though she hated surprises, she was always excited to see Nathan's.

"Not this one you won't."

"It isn't a keyboard is it?" she asked, sarcastically.

Nathan laughed. "No, I learned my lesson, don't buy Haley expensive gifts unless we can afford them."

She laughed. "Ok, so what is it?"

"I found your pregnancy test, Hales." he said, smiling.

Haley could feel her throat close off and her heart fall into her stomach. _"Oh, no."_ She knew she was going to have to tell Nathan about Gabby, but she didn't expect it to have to happen this fast.

Nathan took the stuffed animal out of the bag, it was a baby elephant with a mom elaphant. Haley just started crying. "Nathan, that's really sweet."

"I know we said we weren't going to have anymore kids, but I'm happy, you don't have to worry about that." he said, hugging her.

She started crying more as soon as he touched her. "Nathan, I have to tell you something."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At Brooke and Lucas's, Brooke had just finished telling Lucas what Haley told her when she went over there.

"Nathan is going to be crushed, he really thought it was Haley."

"He's not just going to be crushed, I have a feeling he's going to kill Gabby's boyfriend." Brooke half laughed, half worried herself.

Bridget came to their bedroom door. "Mom, Gabby's here, she says you wanted to talk to her."

"Yea, tell her to go wait in the living room, please."

Brooke looked at Lucas nervously. "Ok, here I go, don't let any of the kids inturrupt us."

"I won't."

Downstairs Gabby was just talking to Brittany on her cell. "Oh my god, Brittany, my mom and my aunty know."

_"It'll be fine, Brooke is cool."_

"We shouldn't have used my house to take the test, Brit, at least at your house you have your own bathroom." she said, whispering so no one would hear her.

_"Well, we weren't thinking at the time and we can't take it back now, can we."_

"Oh no, she's coming, I'll call you after, bye."

_"Bye."_

Brooke came into the living room. "Hey, Gabby, how are you?"

_"Well, there's butterflies in my stomach and I think I might throw up any second now."_ she thought, but then put on a fake smile. "I'm ok."

"So, your mom thought I should talk to you about something."

"Yea, I heard, this is about the pregnancy test isn't it?"

"Yes, I guess I'm going to come right out and say it..." she paused, to think of how to do this. "I was pregnant when I was 16, too, I know how scared you are right now, I know how it feels to not want to tell anyone."

"But that doesn't make any sense, because Braden is the same age as me and my mom was pregnant with me when she was 18..."

"I know, this isn't easy for me to say, because I know you look up to me, but I had an abortion, Gabby, it was the worst mistake of my life."

"Was it Uncle's?"

"Yea, but he didn't find out about it for a long time, but the point is I don't want you making the same mistakes I did."

"I won't." she said, getting more scared than she already was. _"I can't be doing this."_ she thought. "I'm-"

Brooke continued. "Your mom is really scared for you right now, she wants you to talk to her, I can talk to her with you if you want."

"Um, I'm-"

Suddenly, Nathan swung the front door open in the kitchen. "Gabriella Ann Scott, come here right now!"

"Stay here, hun, I'll deal with him." Brooke said, going into the kitchen. "Nathan-"

"Brooke, I know your just trying to help, but me and Haley can do this now."

Brooke looked at Lucas for some support. "Ok, she's in the living room."

Nathan and Haley went into the living room and Brooke ran to Lucas. "It's ok, everything is going to be ok."

"I think I should call Peyton to take these kids, it's going to be a long night."

"Yea, Bridget and Cailen can help her."

Brooke called Peyton and they all went next door to her house, the little ones just thought they were having a sleepover, Brooke and Lucas thought it was best.

Meanwhile, in the living room there was Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, and Gabriella.

"Why couldn't you come to us, Gabby?" Nathan asked, upset. He felt like it was the end of the world, there were no words he could say to describe it, he just wanted to find Gabby's boyfriend and shoot him or do something to him that would make him feel how Nathan felt right at that very moment. And then there was Haley, she was just scared for her daughter, she knew what it was like to be young and pregnant, but Nathan didn't know that feeling, he could never know that feeling, neither could Lucas or any guy for that matter.

"I would be able to come to you and mom, it's not that."

"So, we don't get it, what's going on?" Haley asked, confused, going to sit beside her, she felt like she needed to comfort Gabby, she knew she would have loved to have her mom there when she was pregnant, helping her through it.

"Ok, the thing is...I'm _not _pregnant."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	13. History Repeats Itself

Well, I'm back from my trip and it was AWESOME, by the way, but I haven't been able to update because grade 10's from PEI came here and then I was never home and finals are coming up and now I have a job that I'm starting soon so I've been really busy! I'm so sorry, but here's the next chapter, hopefully it will make up for my lack of chapters lately.

Chapter 13

History Repeats Itself

Previously on, "What Comes From This New Life"...

Why couldn't you come to us, Gabby?" Nathan asked, upset. He felt like it was the end of the world, there were no words he could say to describe it, he just wanted to find Gabby's boyfriend and shoot him or do something to him that would make him feel how Nathan felt right at that very moment. And then there was Haley, she was just scared for her daughter, she knew what it was like to be young and pregnant, but Nathan didn't know that feeling, he could never know that feeling, neither could Lucas or any guy for that matter.

"I would be able to come to you and mom, it's not that."

"So, we don't get it, what's going on?" Haley asked, confused, going to sit beside her, she felt like she needed to comfort Gabby, she knew she would have loved to have her mom there when she was pregnant, helping her through it.

"Ok, the thing is...I'm _not _pregnant."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What?" Haley asked, confused.

Gabriella was almost crying now. "I'm sorry."

"Then who's damn pregnancy test was that!" Haley screamed. "I want answers now, Gabby!"

Everybody in the living room looked at Haley, shocked. In all the time they've known her, they had never heard her yell like that, especially to one of her kids.

"I can't say mom, please don't make me!"

"Gabriella, you're telling someone, either way I am going to find out." Haley said, standing up, frustrated. "Come on Nathan, we'll give her the night to think about it."

Haley and Nathan left in a hurry; Brooke, Lucas and Gabriella just watched them go. "Do you want to sleep here, Gabby?" Brooke asked, still recovering from the shock she was in from Haley.

Gabriella starred at the floor. "Aunty...it's Brittany."

"What, the pregnancy test?" she asked, confused. Right when she said it she put her hand over her mouth, even more shocked. "Oh my god."

"I'm sorry, she was scared and we didn't know what to do."

Brooke was crying, so Lucas came and hugged her. "It's not your fault Gabby, you should go home and tell your mom now."

"Ok."

"Lucas, what are we going to do?" Brooke asked, scared.

"It's going to be ok, Brooke, we don't even know if she's pregnant for sure yet." he said, holding her tight. He was just as scared as Brooke but he couldn't show it, he needed to be there for Brooke.

"I'm scared for Braden, how about we don't tell him until we know for sure." she explained.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked. He knew it would be a risky thing to do.

"Yes, I'm sure, he's my little boy...omigod I can just imagine how Brittany must be feeling right now." Brooke said, as Lucas held her.

"You can talk to her tomorrow if you want."

"I think I should."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day Brooke called Gabby for a favor.

"Hi, do you think you could get Brittany over to your house?"

"Probably, why?" Gabby asked, confused.

"I was hoping I could talk to her, but she'll know why if I call her myself." Brooke explained.

"Aunty she would be so mad at me if I did that to her, she doesn't even know you know."

"Well, I'll tell her that none of this is your fault and I'll make sure she doesn't get mad at you." Brooke said, begging her 16 year old niece to call her friend. As Brooke thought about it, it sounded weird, but she had to talk to Brittany. "Please Gabby I promise I won't even get mad, I know exactly how she feels right now."

"Fine, give me half an hour."

"Thanks, your the best, I'll ask Lucas to bring you home a car for your next birthday." she said, giggling.

"My mom would kill you."

"Yea..." Brooke said rethinking her gesture. "We'll have to hold off on that one."

"Ok, so I'll call when Brittany is on her way." Gabby said, hanging up.

Brooke waited, pacing around the kitchen.

"What are doing Brooke?" Lucas asked, when he came into the kitchen.

"Waiting for Gabby to call back, I'm going to talk to Brittany soon." she said, nervously.

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

"Well, first of all I'm going to ask her why she's as stupid as me, getting pregnant at 16, what the hell is wrong with Braden, no yunno what this is all your fault, he takes after you."

"Ok, I don't even know what you're saying anymore, I think you should sit down, stress isn't good for the baby." Lucas said, ushering her to the table.

"Oh my god, I got so caught up in our kids lives I forgot about me and the fact that I was pregnant, at least if Brittany is..." she paused, not wanting to say it out loud. "...I can help her get through it."

Lucas, noticing how Brooke was getting upset and sat beside her. "Everything is going to be ok, Cheery, you were pregnant at a young age and look where we are now."

"I hope your right Lucas Scott." she said, kissing him.

_Ring, ring..._

"Finally!" she said, jumping to her feet. "Gabby?"

"Yea, you should come over now, Brittany is on her way...you owe me big time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Knock, knock_

"Okay, she's here." Gabriella said, going to answer the door.

Brittany came inside. "Gabby what is it, it sounded imortant."

"Hi, Brittany." Brooke said, giving her a small smile.

When Brittany saw Brooke she was shocked. "Hi, Brooke."

"I'm sorry." Gabby said, leaving the room.

Brittany was speechless.

"Well, you obviously know why I'm here." Brooke said, standing up. As Brooke stood up Brittany walked backwards. "No, it's okay Brittany, I just want to talk."

"Sure." she said, nervously.

"I know how you're feeling right now, I was pregnant at sixteen, too."

"I don't know if I am for sure...wait, what?"

"Yeah, but I had an abortion, it was the biggest mistake of my life and if you are pregnant you are not having an abortion because I won't allow it."

Brittany just stood there, shocked, trying to think of something to say, but she was speechless.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to let you know I'll be there for you and we can get through this together because I know how you are feeling right now." Brooke said, continuing. "If you are pregnant it's going to be really hard Brittany, I'm not going to lie...but I have one favor to ask of you."

"Okay, anything." she said, quietly, still not knowing what to say.

"Don't tell Braden, please." she said, seriously. "If you're not pregnant that he never has to know, okay?"

Brittany didn't like the idea at first, but she knew she had to agree because Brooke was being really great about everything and she couldn't start arguing about it. "Okay."

"Thanks." Brooke said, walking closer to Brittany. "Now give me a hug."

Brittany accepted Brooke's hug and cried. "Thank you so much, Brooke."

Brooke just nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night, Brooke and Lucas waited until it was late and all the kids were in bed before they talked.

"How did the talk go?" Lucas asked, getting into his and Brooke's bed.

"I think it went well, considering everything." she continued. "And I told her she couldn't tell Braden if she happens to not be pregnant."

Lucas didn't say anything at first. "Wait, Brooke, do you think that's the best idea?"

"Yeah, Lucas, he's just a kid, my kid, and I don't want him to be scared if he doesn't need to be."

"I understand, Cheery, but don't you think if he finds out sometime down the line, he'll be even more angry and probably even towards you." Lucas explained. He wasn't trying to hurt Brooke, but he wanted her to realise what could go wrong with this.

"I just want to protect him." she said, starting to cry.

Lucas pulled her in close to him. "I know, and I love you for that, but sometimes we have to let him live his life and learn from his mistakes." he continued, while hugging her. "Don't you think if he knows he can learn from this?"

"Yeah, but it didn't work for us." she said, kind of joking.

Lucas laughed. "Well, Brooke, have you been paying attention to our relationship for the past 19 years."

"Okay, I get what you mean, people expect it from us."

"Exactly, that's why we have another one on the way." he said, putting his hand on Brooke's stomach.

She giggled. "And it's exciting everytime, but I feel like I haven't been giving this pregnancy as much attention as the others."

"Well, you have a lot going on right now, plus a whole family that you have to take care of, but if you need extra help just let me know."

"I will." she said, kissing him. "Now lets go to bed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That chapter was pretty crappy, but it took a long time to right and I would keep forgeting what I was writing about haha, I have so much going on right now it's not even funny, but it's summer soon so I'll try to do better! Please Review!:)


End file.
